The New World
by Stroma
Summary: SG-1 are returning from a planet when something goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The New World

The mission had been a great success, the treaty was signed and they were on their way back to the gate.

They were laughing and joking as they walked back. "Hey Jack, you'll need to come back here, the Chieftain's daughter certainly had her eye on you. Think she'd make a great wife for you," Daniel joked.

"Very funny, Daniel," Jack said.

"I think Daniel Jackson could be right, O'Neill. She certainly liked you."

"Not you too Teal'c. Let's pick up the pace and head for home. I want to be back in time for The Simpsons."

"Sure Jack," Daniel said laughing. "Maybe you could get some tips from Homer on how to court her." Carter snorted.

"Something wrong, Major?" Jack asked.

"No, sir." She tried very hard to control her laughter but it wasn't easy. O'Neill was a very easy going commanding officer but she didn't want to push him too far. She'd leave that to Daniel.

"Hey Jack, it'd be good for Earth to have a connection with this tribe. And what better than a marriage. Think of all the minerals we could get our hands on. I bet they'd give you a medal for that. And I'm sure your wife would love Earth. Mind you she might stand out a bit being that funny colour of purple." Carter was stuffing her hand into her mouth.

"Daniel," Jack's voice held a note of warning.

"I don't think you should tease O'Neill any longer Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

Daniel took no notice, "I'm sure General Hammond would approve."

"Carter, Teal'c would you like to go ahead and we'll meet you at the Gate," Jack said.

They moved forward. Carter was beginning to think Daniel may have just over done the teasing. She was so glad she wasn't in his shoes right now.

Jack grabbed hold of Daniel's arm," You are pushing it young man."

"It's just a joke, Jack. Thought you liked jokes."

"I do," he said as he smiled. Daniel moved forward. A loud slap was heard as Daniel walked passed him.

"Ow! That was sore Jack." His hands went to his backside.

"And there's more where that came from if you don't keep quiet until we get to the gate. Now let's go."

Daniel pouted and whispered under his breath," Bossy Colonel, who does he think he is, my father."

"Care to share Daniel?"

"No."

As they approached the Gate the sand started to swirl around as the wind got stronger. Sam was dialling home. Jack walked up and stood beside Teal'c. The Wormhole opened and they started to walk through.

"Come on kids," Jack shouted back to them. He and Teal'c disappeared. Sam and Daniel walked in next.

The next thing Daniel knew he was being thrown out of the wormhole at great speed. "Shit!" he thought. "I'm back on the planet. Something must be wrong with the Gate. The sandstorm was much stronger now. He could barely see in front of him. His eyes were stinging. He looked around for the others but there was no sign of them. He shouted their names but even if they'd only been in front of him they wouldn't have heard anything. He staggered forward, what was wrong with him. He couldn't keep on his feet.

He fell to the ground and started to crawl, he had to get out of the storm and find some shelter. The storm seemed to lessen the further away from the Stargate he went.

Then he heard a high pitched squeal and a yell. Two hoofed feet landed at the side of his head. Two feet appeared at his side, "What the hell?" a voice said. He looked up.

"Jack!" He felt himself being lifted up as if he weighed very little. "Jack?" he said as he passed out.

TBC

Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Daniel woke up in a very comfortable bed. He popped his head over the top of the blankets that were on the bed. He couldn't see anyone. It was dark outside. He took a quick look around the room, he could see a chest of drawers against the wall and a chair beside the bed. He heard footsteps coming along the corridor and closed his eyes.

He heard the door open and someone come in. He heard the person sit down on the seat beside him. He heard the rustle of paper. He opened one of his eyes very slowly. He could see a man sitting on the seat but he couldn't see his face. His eyes were getting heavy again and he must have fallen asleep again.

When he awoke for the second time it was light and the man was gone. He carefully got out of bed and made his way to the chest of drawers. What the hell was he wearing? He had on a large white night shirt that was down below his feet. He opened the drawers to see if there were any clothes but they were empty. Damn! He'd have to look somewhere else.

He went out the door and looked along the corridor, there was a set of stairs at the end so he made his way along to the top of them. He looked over the banister. No one! Maybe he could sneak out, but he couldn't go looking like this, he'd have to find his clothes.

He started to climb down the stairs, he was nearly at the bottom when the front door opened, "Well hello," the man said.

"Jack?" Daniel stuttered. What was Jack doing dressed in a cowboy outfit. He even had a cowboy hat on. He couldn't help staring.

"You're right about my name although I'd prefer if you called me Mr. O'Neill but I don't recognise you. Do you live in town?"

"Jack, it's me Daniel."

"I don't know any Daniel's. If you tell me your parent's names I might be able to place you." Daniel stared at him. What on Earth was wrong with Jack? Why was he asking about his parents, he knew they were dead.

"You must know me, we've worked together for four years. On the Stargate."

Jack laughed, "Worked with you, I don't employ children on the ranch, it's far too dangerous. And I don't know anywhere called Stargate. Is it your parents ranch?"

Children, what the hell was Jack talking about. He must have hit his head. That was when Daniel realised that he was having to look up at Jack. There wasn't that much difference in their heights usually. Then he looked down. His feet looked smaller. He walked over to the mirror that was on the wall. He really didn't want to look in it but when he did all he could see was a young boy of about 10 or 11 looking back. "Oh shit!"

"That's enough of that language. I'm sure you're parents wouldn't approve of you using words like that. Now I need to know how to contact them to tell them you're okay. It's not safe to go into the part of the country where I found you. No one goes there."

"You did."

"That's beside the point, I'm an adult."

"So am I." Jack laughed and Daniel flew at him fists ready to punch, however the night shirt was so long he tripped up and fell in front of Jack.

Jack picked him up. "Maybe your parents treat you like an adult but as far as I'm concerned you're a boy."

"I'm not, I'm 36. I work with you at the Stargate." Daniel could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

He heard a door open behind him and he turned," Catherine?"

"Mrs. Littlefield to you, young man," she said. This is just getting weirder by the minute, Daniel thought. How could she be Mrs. Littlefield unless .... and before he could get the thought out Ernest appeared behind her.

Jack was looking at him strangely.

This must be an alternate reality Daniel thought. Everyone was here but they were all somehow different. He should play along. If he wasn't careful they'd be locking him up for being mad.

"How do you know our names?" Jack asked.

"I must have heard them in town," Daniel replied. Jack didn't look as if he believed him. "I'm sorry I'm so confused, I must have got a hit on the head."

"Poor boy," Catherine said. "I've got some breakfast ready but you'll need to get dressed."

"I couldn't find my clothes," Daniel said.

"Where did you get those strange clothes. I've never seen anything like them. And they were far too big for you. Jack can you find the boy some clothes?"

Jack still didn't look too sure of him but he went off up the stairs and returned with some clothes over his arm. "You could do with a bath first," he said to him.

"I'm fine, I'll get a bath when I go home."

"And where's that?"

"Stargate."

"I've never heard of that place. It must be quite a distance from here."

"If you just give me a horse I'll ride home."

"I'm not letting a young lad like you ride around on his own, once you're fed I'll ride with you."

"You don't need to." There was no way he wanted this Jack to come with him. He was going back to the Stargate and home. He hoped.

Ernest came in, "Bath's ready."

"I'm not taking a bath," Daniel stated angrily. Would these people not listen to him.

"Yes you are," Jack said. "You may get to do what you want at home but for now you're in my home and you'll do as you're told or face the consequences."

Daniel didn't know what to say. He'd never been spoken to like this except by his father and that was years ago. "No!" he shouted. A loud smack was heard and Daniel said," Ow!" He put his hands back to cover his backside.

"That's enough of that," Catherine said. "Now get through to the bath house or I'll be getting my wooden spoon and I can assure you, you won't like that."

For just a second he thought about arguing but looking at Catherine he could see she wasn't joking. He almost ran into the bath house. He slammed the door shut. A large bath was filled with water. He pulled off the night shirt and sat down in the bath. His backside stung as it hit the water. No one had ever hit him when he was a child, his parents hadn't believed in hitting children. He picked up the soap and washed himself. He was really dusty. When he finished the water was a reddy brown colour. Most of the sand had come out of his hair. he looked around but couldn't see a towel.

Jack walked in, "Catherine thought you might need this," and he held up a towel. Danny stood up and let Jack wrap it round him. Once dry he looked around for the clothes. He couldn't see any boxers to put on. He wasn't going to go without them. He picked up something that looked like a child's romper suit except it didn't have feet. "Hurry up and put them on," Jack said.

They were strange things, they had a button flap at the back and buttons at the front. He pulled the trousers on, they had buttons as well. Had no one heard of zips?

When he was dressed Jack took him into the kitchen. Catherine had prepared a lovely breakfast for them and he tucked in. He was so busy eating he didn't hear someone enter.

"O'Neill the men are ready." He turned and there stood Teal'c. Mind you he had never seen Teal'c dressed like this.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Daniel couldn't believe it. Teal'c was here as well but he didn't seem to recognise Daniel either. This was very strange. A boy came in behind Teal'c, it was Rya'c.

"Daniel, this is Mr. Murray, my foreman and his son, Rya'c. He's about the same age as you."

"Hi, Daniel. Want to go see the horses/"

"Not in the corral though Rya'c. It's too dangerous."

"I know father. I won't go in the corral. Come on Daniel before they spoil more of our fun."

Daniel followed him out to the corral, Daniel knew that Jack had only let him go so that he could talk to Teal'c without him being able to hear what they were saying.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Rya'c said pointing to the four horses that were running around the large corral.

Daniel's eyes were drawn to a smaller corral at the side of the barn that held only one horse. He started to walk over. "Don't go near that one," Rya'c warned. "He doesn't like anyone. Think Uncle Jack's going to let him go in the mountains. Says he no use because he won't let anyone ride him."

"What's his name?"

"Fury." Rya'c pulled an apple out of a barrel standing just inside the barn. "Here. You can give that to one of the horses."

Daniel walked over to the small corral and started to climb the fence. He held the apple out and the horse walked slowly forward. The horse snorted but Daniel just kept his hand very steady and didn't flinch.

"Danny!" Rya'c said.

"Sh! You're frightening him."

"Uncle Jack'll be mad. No one's allowed near him."

"It's okay," Daniel held his hand out close to the horse and it walked forward and gently took the apple out of his hand.

"Wow!" Rya'c said in awe. "He's never done that before. The horse nuzzled Daniel's hand, then Daniel rubbed the side of his face.

"Daniel, move away," Jack said from behind, worried that the horse would bite him. He didn't want to shout in case that startled the horse.

The horse pulled back and snarled its teeth. "You frightened him," Daniel accused.

"Move away now, Daniel," Jack said forcefully and moved towards Daniel. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the corral. "I told..."

"You only told us not to go in the corral. I didn't," Daniel said defending himself.

"Go into the house and stay there." He pushed Daniel towards the house.

"Rya'c go to the house and get ready for school, hurry up." Daniel took one last look at the horse before entering the house.

He wandered into the library. The walls had many books lining them. He went over and pulled one out and sat in the chair to read. This Jack wasn't any better than his one, he liked to be obeyed as well. But he hadn't disobeyed him so he couldn't say anything to him. Seeing the horse had given him an idea. If he could sneak out at night he could take the horse and ride back to the Stargate. The only problem was he didn't know in which direction the Stargate lay. He hoped the book he was looking at would help. It had maps of the local area.

Jack meanwhile was talking to Teal'c. "He doesn't like taking orders does he?" Jack said.

"He is strong willed, O'Neill. Where does he come from?"

"He said his parents owned a ranch called Stargate but I've never heard of it, have you?"

"No."

"And the clothes he was wearing were strange, they were far too big for him. I think he's a runaway. I'm going to go into town tomorrow and see if the sheriff has any information about boys his age who are missing. Before that I want to try and find out his full name, the only thing he's told me is his first name and then he made a remark about us working together. Mind you he had bumped his head. I'd best take him to Doc Fraiser as well just in case."

Daniel had his head buried in the book when Jack came into the house. He couldn't find any mention of the Stargate or Chappa'ai. There wasn't even a stone circle mentioned. He'd have to ask Jack about where he was found.

"I don't give orders to have them ignored," he told Daniel.

"I didn't ignore them. You just said stay out of the corral and I did."

"Then now I am giving you an order. Stay away from that horse he's dangerous."

"No he isn't, he just doesn't like being fenced in, that's all. He liked me."

"I mean it, you won't like the consequences if I catch you near him again."

"You can't...." Daniel looked up at Jack. There was no mistaking that look. He'd seen it many times before. Jack meant business. He looked down.

"You understand me?"

"Yes, I understand." He didn't say he'd do it just that he understood. His Jack would have realised that.

"I need to talk to you about where you come from and where your parents are."

"I told you, if you'd just let me go I'd go home."

"Where was it again?"

Daniel wasn't fooled by the question. "I told you, it's called the Stargate."

"And where exactly is it?"

"I don't know. I don't know where you found me. If you told me which direction the sand storms are I could give you directions."

Jack wasn't fooled by that. He told him it was to the north of the ranch. Daniel scowled. This Jack wasn't stupid. "Now about your parents."

"You should let me go, they'll be worried."

"I'd like to know about your strange clothes. Where did you get them?" Daniel didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. "I think you stole them."

"No I didn't. I don't steal."

"Well they weren't yours. They were far too big." Daniel shut his mouth, he wasn't going to answer any more questions. "If you don't tell me you'll have to tell Sheriff Carter." Daniel's ears pricked up at that name. "He's going to know if you're a runaway from the orphanage."

"I wasn't in the orphanage. I don't want to go there." Daniel did not have good memories of being in an orphanage. He had to get away from here.

"We're going into town tomorrow. I have work to do today on the accounts so you can sit there and read while I get on with it." Jack sat behind the large wooden desk.

Daniel picked up another book. Catherine came in with a snack for them. She set milk and cookies down on the table in front of Daniel. "Can I have coffee?" he asked.

"No, you're too young to have coffee. Milk is better for you," she replied.

"My mum let me have coffee," Daniel protested.

Jack noted that Daniel had said let and not lets. His mum must be dead Jack thought. He'd find out tomorrow from Jacob if there were any reports of runaways. It was funny, he felt a strong connection to this boy but he was sure he had never met him before.

"Eat up Danny," Jack said.

"My name's Daniel. Only my parents called me Danny." He sank back in the chair. Jack came over.

"Come on, I'll share my cookies with you. Catherine makes great cookies. And if you don't tell her I'll put a little drop of coffee into your glass." Daniel's eyes brightened up.

When Catherine came back she looked at Jack suspiciously. She could see the trace of coffee in the glass. He just smiled at her. "Do you want to help me collect the eggs Daniel?" she asked him.

He looked at Jack, "Go on. She always managed to keep me out of trouble I'm sure she can handle you."

Daniel enjoyed gathering the eggs and then feeding the chickens. It reminded him of Abydos. Then he helped her milk the cow. He even helped her bake a lovely chocolate cake they would be having for dinner.

Catherine prepared some sandwiches for their lunch and Daniel carried them into the library. After lunch he sat down and read some more. It was really weird, the history of this planet was almost identical to Earth except it was only about 1890. He had never come across another planet like this. Maybe it was an alternate reality but it should be the same year as on his Earth. It was very puzzling.

Daniel had thought out a plan for that night. He would go to bed and wait for everyone to go to sleep and then he'd steal down and take some food. Then he'd take Fury. It wasn't stealing because Jack was going to get rid of him anyway. He needed his GDO or he wouldn't be able to go through the gate. He'd look for that when he went through to the kitchen. He'd tell Catherine or Ernest it was a toy. He felt better now he had made a plan. What could go wrong?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

His plan was going much better than he'd hoped. He'd managed to get his GDO from Ernest and he'd hidden it in the bedroom he was using. All he had to wait for was bedtime and he could put the rest of his plan into action. He wondered how his Jack, as he was beginning to think of him was doing, he must be worried about where he was. He knew he'd be doing everything in his power to find him.

"Daniel come and help me with the dinner table," Catherine asked. He got up and walked through to the dining room. There was a big table set in the middle of the room. "Here's the cutlery, set it for 4 people."

Daniel took the cutlery and set them on the table, "This is a big table for just 4 people."

"Yes, Mr. O'Neill likes to entertain. He also makes it a rule that everyone eats at the table at dinner time, no exceptions."

"I thought you called him Jack, not Mr. O'Neill."

"Not Jack, his father."

"Jack's father." Then he saw her raised eyebrows. "Sorry, Mr. O'Neill's father, he's still alive?"

"Very much so, he's away on business, he's due back any day now."

Well this was a change, Daniel thought. He didn't think Jack's father was alive in his universe but there were always changes in the alternate universes.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Yes."

Jack came through and sat at the head of the table. Daniel just looked around. "Sit here beside me, " he said.

Catherine and Ernest brought through the food and then sat down as well. Daniel was just about to put his hand out when Catherine said," Will you say Grace, Ernest." Daniel lowered his hand until they were finished. "Tuck in Daniel." Jack handed him a slice of beef and he helped himself to some potatoes. He was just about to start eating when Catherine said, "And some vegetables." She pointed to the peas and carrots.

"I don't really.." She scooped a spoonful of each onto his plate. Looks like he wasn't getting any choice.

"She never gave me any choice either, Daniel. She always insisted I eat vegetables as well."

"And you ate them," she said, "As will Daniel." Nope no choice there Daniel thought.

He managed to eat everything, he knew it might be a long journey to the Gate as he wasn't too sure of the direction so he would need to eat what he could as he wouldn't be able to carry much food with him. He helped Catherine clear the table. Jack carried the cake through. It was his favourite. Chocolate cake! He had no problem eating 2 pieces of that.

They cleared the dishes from the table. "Time for your bath," Ernest said.

"Bath? I don't need a bath."

"Not an option kiddo," Jack said. He sounded so like his Jack that it brought a tear to his eye. He missed Jack. God what was wrong with him, he wasn't really a child, he'd nearly been crying just like a baby. "Come on." Time to put his foot down.

"No! I don't want a bath." He looked at Jack defiantly. He was going to win this battle. Instead jack just picked him up and carried him through to a room off the kitchen. There was a large bath in the middle of the floor. Catherine and Ernest emptied some pails of water that had been heating on the stove into it.

"You've got a choice, you bath yourself or I do it. Which is it going to be?" Jack stated.

"I'll do it," Daniel answered. No way was he going to let anyone bath him. When Ernest, Catherine and Jack left he undressed and got into the water. It actually felt really good. he found the soap and started to wash himself.

"You'll need this," Jack said walking in carrying a towel and the night shirt he'd worn the night before.

"Hey!" Daniel said.

"It's okay, I'll just put them down here and go. I'll be in the sitting room when you come out."

About half an hour later Daniel went to the sitting room. "Wash behind your ears? Jack asked. Daniel ignored the question. "Let's get you up to bed, " Jack said standing up.

Jack took him up to the bedroom and got him settled in bed. "See you in the morning," he said.

Daniel made sure he stayed awake although after having that nice warm bath it wasn't easy. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and could see a light going along the corridor. He knew it was Jack because Ernest and Catherine had a room above the kitchen. He was just about to get up when he heard footsteps coming back along the corridor and he pulled the covers up round his head. He heard his door open and someone walk in. He felt a kiss on his forehead and then a sleep tight and then the person was gone. No one had kissed him like that since his mum and dad had died. He heard the door shut along the corridor and he lay for awhile just in case.

It felt like hours before he could risk getting out of bed but finally he got up quickly and dressed. He crept quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. He took an empty sack out of the cupboard and put some food in it. He'd have to fill his water bottle from the trough outside, it would make too much noise in here.

He opened the door and stopped when it gave a loud creak. He stood for a moment and then made his way to the barn. Fury was in a stall at the back of the barn. He went over and rubbed the horse's nose. He hoped he was doing the right thing, he couldn't take one of the other horses, Jack used them on the ranch. He managed to get a rope halter round Fury's neck. He spoke to him the whole time. Daniel was a very good rider but he'd never ridden a wild horse before.

"Better get going," he said to the horse and his hand reached for the piece of rope keeping the door tied.

"Leave it there," a voice said from behind him. "Like to tell me why you are stealing my horse." Daniel turned round. A large man stood at the entrance of the barn. He could see Jack standing behind him. "Well boy?" Daniel didn't know what to say. The man turned to Jack, "You know this boy, Jack?"

"Yes sir, I was just coming out to stop him when I saw you. I found him in the mountains. Won't tell us his name or where he really comes from." Daniel glared at him.

"You do know we could hang you as a horse thief," the man said. Daniel went white and tried to speak.

"I wasn't going to steal him, not really. Mr. O'Neill doesn't really want him, Rya'c told me and ...." his voice trailed off. He could see this argument wasn't working.

The man glared at him. "If you were mine, you'd get a thrashing for trying to steal a horse." He turned to Jack. "He's your responsibility, you deal with him." The man turned around and headed for the house. "I'll be in the library when you're finished."

"You're not going to hang me are you?" Daniel said tremulously.

"No, son but I am going to punish you for trying to take that horse and running away." He sat down on the bales of straw. "Come here." Daniel looked around the barn for an escape but he couldn't see any. He doubted he'd be able to outrun Jack. "Don't make this any harder on yourself. If I have to run after you, you'll be very sorry." Daniel walked up to Jack. "Good boy."

He grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him over his knee. "Now I think you're about 10 years old so that'll be 10 swats." By the time Jack stopped Daniel was crying and begging Jack to stop. His backside was throbbing and he was sure he wouldn't be able to sit down ever again.

Jack tipped him back up onto his feet. He wiped his eyes and drew him into a hug. "Now I want you to put that food back and go back to your bed. Go on I'll come in later and check on you." Daniel started to walk away. "And Daniel you'd better be in bed when I get there."

Jack got up and headed into the house. He poured himself a drink and explained to his father about where he had found Daniel and what he was going to do the next day. Then they both went off to bed. Jack looked in on Daniel who was fast asleep lying on his stomach. He went over and tucked him in. "Good night son." He pushed the hair back off his face and placed a kiss on his brow.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The New World Part 5

Part 5

Daniel woke up to someone tapping on his bedroom door. He sat up just as Jack walked in.

"Time to get ready for breakfast."

"I don't have any clothes."

"Here," Jack put a set of clothes on the bed, Daniel winced as he moved to take them. He looked up at Jack accusingly. "You'll get no sympathy from me, I'd have got a lot worse than that if I'd tried to steal a horse." Daniel scowled. His mum and dad had never hit him.

"Is it alright if I get dressed on my own?"

"Yes, five minutes, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Daniel was down and seated in exactly 5 minutes.

"Good morning, Daniel, I'm Sean O'Neill."

Catherine and Ernest entered and put the food on the table then they joined them. She poured some milk for Daniel and put it beside his plate. "I'd rather have coffee," he said.

"Children in this house take what they are given," Sean said.

Daniel ate the food and listened to the conversation. It was mostly about the herd, market and where the men were going to be working. His mind wandered off trying to think of what he could do to get away. Then he heard his name mentioned. "Sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"I asked what your full name was," Sean said. Daniel kept his lips tightly shut. "If you're a runaway Sheriff Carter will know about you."

"I'm not."

"Well I know there's no ranch around here called Stargate."

Daniel decided he might as well tell them, "My parents are dead. I'm on my own."

"Why didn't you just say that instead of making up that story?"

"Now you can take me into the orphanage when we go to town." Daniel had figured out that it would probably be easier to run away from there than here.

"I'm not putting you in there, Daniel. I'll look for a family to adopt you and in the meantime you can stay here. I'm sure I'll find a family who want a clever boy like you. I'll make sure not to mention the horse stealing."

Daniel went red. "I wasn't stealing him."

"Sure looked like it to me, boy," Sean said. "Now what's your surname?"

"Jackson. I'm Daniel Nicholas Jackson. My parents were archaeologists but they were killed in an accident."

"I'm sorry son, it isn't easy when you lose someone close," Sean said. "When you're finished we'll take a ride into town."

Daniel helped Catherine clear the table. Jack brought a jacket for him. He took him outside. There were two horses tethered at the railing. "Where's mine?" Daniel asked. Jack's father got on to his one and so did Jack.

"We're sharing. I don't know if I can trust you on a horse on your own and I don't intend to chase you half way over the county if you do decide to take off."

By the time they reached town Daniel's backside was sore again and he was glad to be able to dismount at the Sheriff's office. Sean rode further on.

They went inside. "Jacob," Jack said. Daniel thought this was just weird. Here was Jacob Carter dressed in cowboy clothes. He had seen him in some unusual costumes before but this was definitely the strangest.

"Who's this?" Jacob asked.

"Daniel Jackson. We wanted you to check that he wasn't a runaway."

"I told you I'm not," Daniel said indignantly.

"Well you haven't really given me much reason to trust your word ked so we'll just let Jacob check."

"Are you planning on leaving him here in town?" Jacob asked.

"No he's staying with dad and me at the ranch. We're hoping to find him a family if he doesn't have anyone."

"As long as that's alright with the judge it's fine with me."

"I'm meeting my dad there after I've got some new clothes for him."

"You'll need to enrol him in school."

"No!" Daniel shouted. "I'm not going to school."

"It's not a choice, it's a legal requirement in this state," Jacob stated.

"I'm not going."

"Be quiet Daniel and sit down. You'll do as you're told."

Luckily for Daniel a blonde haired girl came into the room, "Daddy."

"Sammie," he gave her a hug. "School out for dinner?"

"Yes sir."

"Sammie didn't want to go either but now she enjoys it."

Daniel looked carefully at Sammie. She winked. He almost sank to his knees in relief. Someone who knew him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The New World Part 6

Part 6

"Can I show Daniel around, daddy? It'll give you and Uncle Jack a chance to talk."

"Yes, you do that. But not too far."

"Come on Daniel," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Jack stopped them just before they left, "Run away and there will be consequences."

Sam dragged him around the next corner and threw her arms around him. "Thank God. I didn't know what had happened to you."

"I'm okay except I don't understand all this. How can they be who we think they are and yet be so different. Is this an alternate universe?"

"I don't know Daniel. It's very puzzling. If it was an alternate universe we should still be the same age. What happened to you at the Gate?"

"I walked into a sandstorm, I couldn't see anything. I almost ended up under the hooves of Jack's horse."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

"Daniel, I've been here for two weeks."

"But....."

They both didn't know what to say.

"So you have to go to school?" Daniel asked laughing.

"It isn't funny. Dad didn't give me any choice. You'll never guess who the teacher is." Daniel tried to think of some of the people he knew at the SGC but eventually he shook his head. "JANET."

"Janet's a teacher?"

"Yes, she's a good teacher too. Her father is the local doctor."

"That's what's so eerie about this. The people are the same but in some ways they're so different. Jack's quite like our Jack, he's bossy and expects me to jump when he says something."

"As if you ever did."

"Yes but he doesn't know that. This Jack sees a 10 year old boy and just expects me to do as I'm told. It isn't easy."

"What did he mean by run away again?"

"I tried to get away back to the Stargate but his father caught me trying to take a horse."

"You know where the Stargate is?" Sam said.

"Not really I was just guessing. Do you ever remember Jack talking about his father?"

"No. I've never heard him speak of him."

"We're going to have to plan our escape carefully. First of all we need to find out its position."

"Yes, we can meet up at school and work out what we're going to do. We'll need to be careful that Jack doesn't get suspicious. If you've already tried to escape he'll be watching you carefully."

They made their way to the local shop, they stood looking in the window. Walter was serving behind the counter. They went in. Daniel's eyes were immediately drawn to the sweets.

Then they heard a voice shouting, "DANIEL!" Sam went over to him, "Come on Jack's calling for you."

"I heard. He's not my father, I don't need to jump when he calls."

"Best not to rile him though, come on." She took his hand. She could remember how protective Jack was of Daniel, it seemed Daniel had forgotten.

Jack was standing outside looking up and down the street. "Uncle Jack we're here." He turned round.

"Did you not hear me?" he directed this question at Daniel.

"Yes, we were just inside the shop. No need to get yourself all worked up." Sam rolled her eyes. What was Daniel doing, there was no need to deliberately goad Jack.

"I don't like your tone, young man."

"Tough." Sam couldn't believe it, all he had to do was say sorry but oh no not Daniel. Where was his sense?

Jack's hand grabbed Daniel's arm. He put his foot up on the box next to him and pulled Daniel over his knee.

"No!" Daniel shouted. Jack delivered six hard swats to Daniel's backside. Daniel was mortified, Sam was standing right beside him. He put him back on his feet.

"I'm waiting," Jack said angrily. Daniel's face was bright red.

"I apologise for being rude," he said. He was not going to push Jack any further, his backside was stinging bad enough after six. This Jack obviously was not going to let Daniel away with anything.

"Sammie your dad was expecting you back at his office," Jack told her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Daniel."

Daniel couldn't say anything, he just put his head down. He was so embarrassed.

Jack pulled him to the side and sat down on a box. He pulled Daniel to stand in front of him and then pushed his chin up with his finger. He didn't know why but he felt a strong connection and affection for this stubborn boy. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face. "That could have been avoided."

Daniel nodded. " It was embarrassing, he said."

"You'll not do it again then, will you?" Daniel looked up at him. He missed his Jack. Then he felt himself pulled into this Jack's arms. He didn't know why but he started to cry. He was lifted up and set on Jack's knees and held close. He felt so safe.

They were sitting like this when Jack's father appeared. "Is the boy alright?"

"Yes, he's fine." Daniel looked up, he'd been on the point of sleeping. He hurriedly got off Jack's knees. What was he thinking? He was a grown man not a child. "Right Daniel, let's get you some clothes and books for school."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The New World Part 7

Part 7

They went into the shop. Sean O'Neill saw Daniel's eyes go to the sweet jars that were sitting on the counter. "Which are your favourites?"

"I don't know, all of them."

"Go on and have a look, pick the ones you want."

Daniel could never resist anything sweet, Jack always kept a supply of chocolate bars in his back pack when they were off world. He pointed to a jar with toffee in it.

Walter came over and took some pieces and put them in a bag for him. He handed it to Daniel.

"Try on some clothes first, Daniel, before you get all sticky," Jack said handing him some clothes to try on.

"I can't afford these, I'd never be able to pay you back. I could work for you."

"I'm sure you would prefer that to going to school but it's not going to happen. Daniel glared at Jack.

Sean laughed, "He's just like you Jack. You didn't like school either."

The clothes fitted him perfectly, Jack had them all parcelled up. "We need to go see the Judge now and see what he says about me having temporary custody of you."

They walked down the street and came to a large office. "The Judge is a good man, Daniel. You just tell him what you want."

Daniel was surprised to see General Hammond sitting behind the desk," So this is the boy you found. Come in and sit down."

"I've been to see Jacob Carter and he's sending out notices about Daniel to see if he had any relatives."

"Good. Now son, this is your chance to say what you want." This would have been Daniel's chance to get away from Jack but he couldn't do it. It would be much easier to get away from the orphanage than from Jack's house but he wanted to stay with him.

"I want to stay with Jack," he said, "and Mr. O'Neill."

Jack signed the paper the Judge handed him.

"Now that it's all legal we best get you over to the school." They headed for a small wooden building at the end of the road. "We'd best get you enrolled." He put his arm around Daniel's shoulders and guided him into the school.

He had hated school the first time round and he was sure it wasn't going to be any better this time. The only good thing was he had Sam and Rya'c this time.

Janet Fraiser was sitting at the desk at the front of the room. "Come in Jack. Good to see you." She looked down at Daniel," And who is this?"

"Daniel, he's staying with me just now. he needs to enrol for school."

"I don't need...." Jack gave Daniel a look that he remembered well, it was the shut up if you know what's good for you look. He shut up immediately.

Janet pointed to a desk at the front, "Will you sit here while I take down your name and age."

She opened her register at the back and entered Daniel," Surname and age?"

"Jackson and I'm 10 years old."

"I want you to try this test. It will give me an idea of what you know and what you need to learn." He took the pencil and wrote down the answers. He handed it back to her. "That was quick, are you sure you've done all the questions?"

"Yes, ma'am." He turned to Jack. "I told you I didn't need to go to school."

"You and I are going to have a little talk when we get home," he said to Daniel. "I've already told you school is not an option more than once. I will not be argued with."

Janet marked the paper as Daniel looked round the room. He headed for a shelf full of books.

When Janet finished she called him over. "I can see you are very gifted in language." He shot Jack a look that said I told you so," but you're not so good at Maths. We can work on that. I can see I'm going to have to find some challenging work for you just like I do for Sam." Daniel scowled. Jack smiled. There weren't many children or people who could get one over on Janet Fraiser. "I'll see you at 8 tomorrow morning. I'd like you to choose a book to read."

"I've read all those," he pointed at the library.

"You can pick one from the library at home, "Sean said.

They went to their horses and rode home. Daniel was glad to get back. His backside was stinging from the swats he had got earlier.

"Come down to the barn and I'll show you the chores I want you to do each morning before you go to school." Daniel followed him. "First I want you to collect the eggs for Catherine and then feed the hens. Then I want you to clean out the stalls." He saw Daniel look at Fury's stall. "The horses will already be out in the corral. You are not to go near Fury. Understand? I won't be so lenient next time you disobey me."

"Okay," Daniel said.

"Now about your behaviour in town. I expect you to obey what an adult tells you and not argue or answer back. I expect you to be respectful, or there will be consequences you will not like. I want you to go into the library and find a corner. You'll stay there for 30 minutes." Daniel made to speak. "No arguments."

"Fine." This was not how Daniel imagined living with Jack would be like. Many times he had thought what it would be like to be Jack's son and what he would have been like as a father. Daniel really didn't know what a father should do. His memories of his own father were few. he knew both his parents had loved him but they had been so busy with their work he had spent a lot of his time alone. Then the foster homes. No one there ever treated him like they were his parents. Jack was the closest thing to a parent he had, or an older brother. And now this Jack was spoiling his dreams. He had always thought Jack would be an easy going dad, one who would listen to him not just expect him to obey rules all the time. This was definitely not one of the scenarios he had ever thought of.

"Off you go son," Jack said pointing him towards the house and sending him off with a swat to his backside.

He went running in, Sean was sitting at the desk working his way through the account books. "Here for a book, Daniel?" he inquired.

"No, your son said I have ......" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Find a corner, Daniel, "Jack said from behind him.

Sean pointed to one beside the large window. "That's the one Jack always preferred, then he could sneak looks out the window when he thought I wasn't looking."

"Dad!" Jack admonished him.

Daniel went over to it. Sean was right, you could just see outside. He wondered if Jack would move him but he heard the door close.

Sean and Jack stood outside it, "Jack don't be so hard on the boy, he's obviously not used to this type of discipline," Sean said.

"He needs to learn to obey the rules dad, just like I did. This is a dangerous country and I don't want him to get hurt because of his own foolishness."

"He'll be fine. Remember he is only a child. Let him have some fun as well. Get Catherine to prepare a picnic and we can go to the pond. Do some fishing. We haven't been there for a long time."

"Dad."

"It's time you started to live again Jack. It wasn't your fault, what happened to Sarah and Charlie. It really wasn't. And going to the pool might just make you remember the happy times you used to have." He sent Jack off to the kitchen.

Daniel was getting restless in the corner, he'd never been very good at standing still. He started to shuffle from one foot to the other. He heard the door open and he stood as still as he could. "Daniel, come here, time's up." He walked over to Jack. Jack noticed that Daniel had put his hands behind him and was covering his backside. "We're going on a picnic to the pond, would you like that?" Daniel's fae lit up.

"Yes. I'd like that. I don't have to fish do I? I don't like catching them."

"No, you can just play." They went outside. Sean was already on his horse. A smaller horse was standing beside Jack's.

"This is Storm, you can ride him." He heard a loud snicker from the barn. That was Fury. He wasn't going to give up on that horse no matter what Jack said.

They rode away from the ranch. It didn't take them long to reach the pond. It had a lovely willow tree overhanging it. "When we've got more time we can come swimming here," Jack said. They tied the horses to the tree. Sean set out the picnic.

Daniel took one of the sandwiches but his eyes kept drifting towards the cake. "You'll get a piece when you eat your sandwich," Sean said. "Then we can do some fishing."

"Can I go for a walk?" Daniel asked when he'd finished eating.

"Yes, as long as you don't go out of sight," Jack said.

Daniel walked off. He wanted to see what the land was like out here. The mountains were still quite a distance from here that's if Jack had been telling him the truth about where he found him. He found some flat stones and sent them skimming across the water. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to fish.

He started to walk further on, Jack couldn't complain, he could still see him. He heard a mewling noise ahead behind a rock. He careful went over, behind it was the body of a dog. It was dead. Just as he was about to move away he heard the noise again and the dog's tail moved. A small face popped out.

"Hello," Daniel said picking the small puppy up. There were two others but they had both died. "It's okay, I'll get some milk for you." He tucked the puppy into his shirt and carried it back to the picnic site. He poured out some milk onto his hand and let the puppy drink it. "Good boy," he said stroking its head.

"Whatcha got there, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"It's mine," Daniel said snatching the puppy up quickly. He could remember all the other times he had found an animal he wanted to keep. People had always told him he couldn't have a pet, it wasn't allowed. Well not this time. He stood with his arms around the puppy. "You're not taking him."

"I asked you what it was," Jack said patiently. "I didn't say I was going to take it." Daniel relaxed.

"I found him over there. His mother is dead. Can I keep him? Please. He won't be any trouble."

"Daniel, he's very young. He might not be able to eat on his own yet."

"He took some milk."

"That's a good sign," Sean said. "Let me see him." Daniel handed him to Sean. "He is small but he seems to be quite lively."

"So I can keep him," Daniel pleaded.

Sean looked at Jack," Yes, we can try but he's your responsibility. You clean up after him and train him."

"Thanks. He can sleep in my room."

"Dogs sleep in the barn."

"But he's too small. I'll sleep there with him."

"No you will not," Jack stated. "Alright until he's big enough he can sleep in your room but if he makes a mess you clean it up. And he better not chew anything."

Jack suddenly found himself with an armful of boy. "Thank you Jack." He hugged the boy to him and kissed his head. God he had missed this.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The New World Part 8

Part 8

They rode home quickly, Daniel had tucked the puppy inside his shirt. When they arrived back Jack took Daniel's horse and told him to go in and ask Catherine for a basket for the puppy. He ran in taking the puppy out of his shirt. There was a huge wet stain on the front of his shirt where the puppy had piddled. "Oh Thor what a stink, we're going to be lucky if Catherine lets us in the kitchen."

They had only taken two steps in the kitchen when Catherine said," Stop! What on Earth happened to you?"

Daniel held up the puppy," Look what I found, I'm going to call him Thor. Isn't he great?"

"He looks very nice," Ernest said. "Where did you find him?"

"He was out by the pond. His mum and the other puppies were dead. Have you got some soft food for him, Catherine, please?"

"I'll go find a basket for him. He'll be sleeping in the bard."

"No, Jack says he can stay in my room til he's bigger. But he's my responsibility."

Catherine brought through some finely chopped up meat and gave it to Daniel," Just give him small pieces, you don't want him to choke." Danny held small pieces up to Thor's mouth and the puppy slowly licked them off his fingers. When he'd finished he gave a big yawn. Ernest came in with a basket lined with a blanket.

"Here, put him in here. He'll be needing a sleep." Danny carefully put him down.

"And you need a bath," Catherine said wrinkling up her nose.

"Thor needed to pee when we were riding home."

Ernest ran a bath for him. Jack and Sean came in. "Got the puppy settled?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Daniel said pointing to the basket. "And he managed to eat some food."

"Good," Sean said. Ernest came back in.

"Bath's ready, Daniel," he said.

Daniel looked at Thor. "What if he needs me?"

"He'll be fine. Off you go."

"He's called Thor," Daniel said as he left to go into the bathhouse.

"Thor?" Sean asked.

"Norse God of Thunder," Jack said.

Daniel washed up quickly, he was desperate to get back to Thor. Jack came in carrying clothes. "I don't need my night clothes Jack, it's not late."

"I've brought a robe and slippers."

"But I want to get dressed."

"It's near your bed time."

"What? It's not that late. I don't like wearing those things." Daniel screwed up his nose.

"It's that or nothing. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. After dinner you can read for half an hour. Remember you've got school tomorrow and you have chores to do before you leave."

Daniel sat in the bath water. He so didn't want to go to school and he was not going to wear that night shirt.

"5 minutes," Jack called through the door.

The water was getting cold so he got out and dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his body and made to go out the door. "Forget something?" Jack asked standing at the door.

"No"

Jack grabbed the towel from him, lifted the night shirt and put it over his head. "But I..." Daniel squirmed trying to stop Jack putting it on him. Jack drew back his hand and delivered a loud smack to Daniel's bare backside. "Ow!"

"That's enough." Daniel stopped. Jack handed him the robe and slippers and he put them on without complaint. "Go on through." Daniel sat down at the table. He kept his head down. This was so embarrassing. They must all have heard him getting smacked. Jack sat opposite him and he scowled at him.

Catherine and Ernest came through with the meal. "I'm not hungry," he said.

"You'll eat what you're given," Jack said. He glared at him. Bossy know it all Daniel thought.

He sat and ate his food barely taking his eyes from his plate. Sean tried to get him to join in the conversation but Daniel only gave one word answers.

After dinner he took Thor and the basket up to his room." When I go home, you're coming with me. I won't leave you with that horrible man. Who does he think he is, treating me like that. He's not like my Jack. Mine listens, and he looks after me. He lets me give my opinion even if he doesn't agree with it. You'll like his house as well. He's got a big garden. We'll have to find someone to look after you when I go on missions." He thought for a moment. "Catherine and Ernest, I'm sure they would do it."

"Daniel," a voice shouted from downstairs. "You've to pick a book for school."

He gave the pup another tickle under his head and ran down to the library. Jack was sitting talking to his father. He looked along the shelves until he came to a book entitled "Celtic Myths and Legends". The perfect book for him. He went over to Sean. "Can I take this one, I'll be very careful with it."

"Yes son." Daniel turned to go out. "Good night Daniel."

"Good night sir." He totally ignored Jack.

"Don't think he's too happy with you," Sean said.

"He's a stubborn little beggar. This is because of the night shirt."

"Think it's got more to do with the swat you gave him," Sean said.

"He cannot just do as he pleases dad."

"I know, but he's obviously used to taking care of himself. It can't be easy for him. Try to cut him some slack son. Are you taking him to school?"

"I'd better. He might not get there otherwise."

During the night Daniel heard Thor whimper. He got up and took him outside to Catherine's garden. "You okay?" a voice said.

"Thor needed out," Daniel said as he bent down to pick Thor up.

"Back up to bed with you Danny and next time remember your robe and slippers."

"My name is Daniel. Only my real mum and dad called me Danny," he said as he walked past Jack.

The next morning came too soon. Someone was shaking his shoulder," Time to get up and do your chores before breakfast."

"Go way," Daniel said sleepily. Jack grabbed the covers and pulled them off him.

"Obviously not a morning person," Jack muttered getting Daniel to his feet. "Go wash your face and hands and get dressed. Then bring Thor and his basket down to the kitchen. Ernest is going to keep an eye on him for you."

Daniel was still half asleep as he collected the eggs and handed them to Catherine. Jack had already let the horses out into the corral so he set to work cleaning them out. Jack came in to help him. He tried to start a conversation with him but Daniel refused to answer any of his questions.

Catherine called them in for breakfast. When he finished he fed Thor and took him out to the garden again. He put him in his basket and Thor got up and tried to follow him. "See he doesn't want me to go."

Jack had their horses ready and Rya'c was waiting for them. Jack and Rya'c talked as they rode into town but Daniel said nothing. They arrived at the barn beside the school. Rya'c took his horse and put him in the corral. "Is this how it's going to be Daniel?"

"Yes, I don't need you, I've never needed anyone. I can look after myself." He took the saddle off his horse and put him in the corral.

Sam came running up," Hi Daniel."

"Hi." He turned to Jack and said," You don't have to stay. I'm fine."

Jack went in to speak to Janet and then left.

The bell rang soon after and all the children went in. Janet introduced Daniel and let him sit beside Sam.

Jack went to speak to Jacob and then went to see Judge Hammond.

The morning dragged for Daniel, he had to write notes for Sam because they weren't allowed to talk. He was so bored.

"Daniel," Janet said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm finished."

"Let me see." He brought his work out and handed it to her. "Very good but we're going to have to work on your handwriting. It's very untidy. Come down to the front and you can practise your letters."

But that's for babies," he complained. Someone sniggered behind him.

"Daniel," he'd heard that tone from Janet before when he'd been injured and was arguing with her about going back to work. "Bring your slate." He had no option. He tried very hard but his handwriting had never been neat.

He was so glad when it was break time. He sat with Sam. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. This Jack is different from ours."

"I noticed." Daniel blushed. "Why did you have to push him?" Daniel made to deny this but couldn't so he tried to change the subject.

"Let's see if we can find a way home," he said. "Have you had any luck trying to find out where the Stargate is?"

"None. No one I've spoken to will tell me anything and I'm frightened in case they say anything to my dad."

"We're going to have to go looking for it," Daniel said.

"What? They'll go nuts."

"What else can we do?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. We need to find some maps."

"I've looked in Jack's library and I couldn't find any but I'll have another try."

"And I'll try dad's. He hasn't got many books but being a lawman he should have maps. He doesn't like me being in the jail though."

"Maybe we could both sneak in some time I'm in town. One of us could make a diversion."

"Good idea. How about we do a project on the area. Then no one would be suspicious if we asked questions," Sam suggested.

"Great. We could suggest it to Janet."

The bell rang.

Janet had prepared maths for them. This was where Sam excelled. Daniel wasn't as good at Maths as he was at language so it took him longer to finish. Sam went out to Janet and asked her if they could do a project on the local area. "That's a good idea Sam. Yes, then you can give a talk to the whole class."

At the end of the day Janet called Daniel over. "I want you to practise your letters at home tonight. Try writing a line of each letter from a to p."

Sam was waiting outside. "She liked our idea so we can go ahead and ask questions." Jack came over, he already had Daniel's horse saddled. Rya'c was already on his.

"Hope you weren't in any trouble," Jack said.

"No. She just wanted to talk to. Not everyone thinks the worst of me just you."

"Bye Daniel," Sam shouted as he rode off.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

They rode on towards the ranch. "Did you have a good day at school?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Are you still sulking?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sulking I just don't want to speak to you. I'll be polite like you wanted but that's all." he moved his horse in front of them.

God damn it Jack thought. This kid was getting under his skin. He knew just the buttons to push to get him angry.

Danny had made it to the barn before them and had already unsaddled his horse.

"Do you have homework?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Jack gave him a disapproving look so he added, "sir."

"off you go into the library. It's quiet there."

Danny ran ahead. He heard Thor giving small yelping noises. He ran into the kitchen and picked up the puppy," Has he been alright, did he miss me?" He snuggled the puppy to him.

"Yes to both questions but he was fine." Catherine laid a plate with sandwiches and a glass of milk in front of Daniel. "Eat up."

"Thanks." He ate quickly and drank the milk. He made a face. The only time he liked milk was when it was made into coffee. He fed some crumbs to Thor. "I'm just going to take him out to the garden."

Sean walked over to the garden when he saw Daniel. "Back already?"

"It was boring."

"Homework?"

"Yes, I'm going to do it in the library. Is it alright if I take Thor in too?"

"Of course. Just do your homework first before you play with him."

"Okay." He picked Thor up and ran inside.

Jack had been watching them from the side of the house. "I'm going to help with the branding dad. Keep an eye on Danny will you?"

"Yes." Jack rode off. Sean went into the library. Daniel was sitting at the desk. "What are you doing?"

"Handwriting," said Daniel, "it's stupid. As long as people can read it why does it matter what it looks like." He threw the pen down. "I just can't get it to look right."

Sean looked at it, "You've got too much ink on it, here let me." He lifted the pen up and knocked the excess ink off and then wrote. "See the difference."

Daniel tried it. It looked much better. It got easier the more he tried it.

When he'd finished he took Thor out into the garden and flopped down on the grass. Thor chased a leaf that was blowing across the grass. It didn't take long before the puppy was tired out and Daniel put him back in his basket.

He wandered down to the barn. He went out the back door and round to the small corral at the back. He had an apple in his pocket and he fed it to Fury. He rubbed his nose. "Good boy." He heard someone ride in so he quickly ran round the side of the barn. He didn't want to get caught talking to Fury. He ran into the house and helped Catherine with dinner. He asked her questions about the area as he worked.

"You're very curious," she said.

"Sam and I are doing a project about the local area as an extra for Miss Fraiser, she said it would keep us occupied."

"Sensible woman," Catherine said.

"Do you know if Sean has any books I could look at?"

"You'd best ask him."

"I will. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"You could lay the table."

"Okay." As he was setting out the cutlery he saw Jack in the library with Sean. He'd wait until later to ask.

"I've blown it with him dad, he barely spoke to me on the way home."

"Give him time Jack. He's 10, he's in a new home. He doesn't like the rules. He'll come round."

"I hope so. I hate the atmosphere between us. It just feels all wrong."

"Dinner," Catherine called from the dining room.

Daniel avoided speaking to Jack through the whole dinner. After dinner he took Thor out to the garden again. Rya'c came over with Teal'c. Teal'c went in to speak to Jack.

"You're lucky getting a puppy. My dad won't let me have one."

"Come in and play with Thor." They both tickled the puppy who tried to chew on their hands.

Jack and Teal'c watched them out the window. "He loves that puppy," Teal'c said. "Rya'c has been asking for one for ages but I said no. Now he'll pester me even more."

"Sorry. I'm sure Danny will let him play with Thor."

"Good. I'd best get him home now. I shall be leaving early tomorrow to get the branding finished in the North pasture." He went out and called to Rya'c.

"Time for bed, Daniel," Jack said. Daniel scowled. "You can read for half an hour but then off to sleep." Daniel picked up Thor and then got his basket. He went up the stairs.

"He's a stubborn kid, isn't he?" Jack said to his father. "He's managed to say hardly anything to me since this morning."

"Takes one to know one," his father said. "You can be pretty stubborn when you want to be."

After Jack made sure Daniel was sleeping he went down and poured himself a drink. His father was sitting by the fire drinking a Scotch and reading the paper.

Jack went over and picked up a picture of a woman and a boy," Does it ever get any easier?" he asked.

"Yes. You never forget but it does get easier. When your mother died I had the three of you to look after. I didn't have time to do anything else. It's about time you thought about getting out again. Go to dances, take a girl out for dinner."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"You won't know until you try."

"He's brought back so many memories. He reminds me of Charlie."

"He's the same age as Charlie was and he does have a look of him."

"He's taken a dislike to me."

"He doesn't like anyone telling him what to do. He's very independent. He seems to get on well with Jacob's daughter."

"She's a bright girl."

"Yes. They seem to have a lot in common. You'd think they knew each other well."

"What are you going to do with Daniel, if no one claims him?"

"What I promised. I'll find a good family for him."

"And what about what he wants?" Sean asked.

"He's a child, dad. He needs a mother and a father."

"I managed you, your brother and sister."

"I know but I don't think he'd want to stay here with me."

"You'd like him to?"

"Yes, I don't know why dad but I just know he's meant to be with me."

"Then convince him of that." Sean finished his drink and went to bed.

The next thing Jack knew he heard the bolt being thrown back on the back door. Daniel was standing at the fence as Thor ran about.

"You need to remember your robe, Danny. You'll catch cold." Daniel jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm fine." He picked Thor up and went back inside.

"Danny talk to me, please." Daniel stopped.

"You don't talk to me, you just tell me what to do," Daniel said accusingly.

"I don't mean to. It's just you don't take care of yourself. You befriend a wild horse, you argue with me all the time. Now I know it's difficult settling in here but I need to keep you safe. What will your family think if I let anything happen to you."

"They're dead, Jack. I don't think they're going to say anything."

"Well while you live here, we're your family and you're going to have to follow our rules. I know it's not the way you were brought up but it was the way dad brought us up. If I'd spoken to him the way you speak to me I wouldn't be sitting easily. Soon you are going to have to make a decision about where you want to live and I'd like it to be here. I won't force you. It's your decisions, Daniel. Now off to bed."

Daniel ran up the stairs. His mind was racing. Maybe his Jack would treat him differently if he was young. It took him a while to get to sleep. He cuddled Thor.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The New World Part 10

Part 10

The next thing Daniel knew was someone knocking at his bedroom door. He got up and got dressed. Thor was dancing round his feet. "Alright, come on." He carried him down stairs and put him in the garden. He went to the hen house and collected the eggs. He set off to clean out the stalls, what he didn't notice was Thor squeezing out between the slats of the fence. He ran after Daniel.

Daniel went through the barn and out to the small corral at the back. Fury was standing in the middle of the corral. He went over and climbed onto the bottom rail of the corral. He saw Fury start to come towards him. Just then he saw a small bundle of fur run under the bottom rail. Thor. He stopped just inside the corral.

"No!" Danny shouted. Fury backed off and Thor started to bark. Danny began to climb the rails to get to Thor. The back of his trousers were pulled and he was yanked to the ground by Sean. He kicked and screamed but Sean would not let go.

Jack vaulted the fence, grabbed Thor and vaulted back before Fury even moved. Fury then ran at the fence where Thor had been.

Sean let Daniel go; he ran to Jack and grabbed Thor. He hugged him to his chest. Thor was fine. When Daniel looked up there were two angry men looking down at him. "What were you doing by the corral?" Jack asked angrily.

"I.." then he stopped. "I was going to talk to Fury."

"What have you been told?" Sean asked.

"To stay away from him," then he defiantly said," but he likes me."

"Likes you, he would have killed you and the puppy. Maybe you're not grown up enough to have a puppy."

"No," Daniel cried. "I am. I can't lose Thor. I didn't see him get out. It won't happen again. Please, Thor's all I've got." Jack looked down at the tear stained face. "Please."

"I won't take him from you," Daniel sighed with relief. "But there will be consequences for this when you come home from school. Now give me Thor and finish your chores."

Jack carried the squirming puppy back to the kitchen. "They're both alright?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. No thanks to Danny. He could have got them both killed. Him and that blasted horse. I'm going to let it go in the hills."

Ten minutes later Daniel came into the kitchen. "I've finished."

Catherine went over to him;" Don't you ever frighten us like that again." Then she swatted him twice.

"Ow!"

"Go eat your breakfast. I'll get Ernest to put wire round the garden. That should stop Thor getting out."

Daniel rode to school with Rya'c,"Have you got a death wish?" he asked.

"No, I just want to get to know Fury. And I will."

"Well I hope you're saying that after Jack's finished with you." Daniel didn't want to think about that. He was hoping Jack would have calmed down by the time they got home.

Time at school dragged except for when he could talk to Sam. She had got permission from Judge Hammond to look at his books after school the next day.

He raced through his language work but got very stuck with maths. He knew he'd never been as good at maths before but some of the questions on the paper were just stupid. Not that he mentioned this. Who wanted to know how many men it would take to dig a hole 5feet wide by whatever.

At the end of the day Janet made him take it home to finish as well as his handwriting.

Daniel rode home slowly that day. "Come on Daniel, my dad will be mad if I'm late home," Rya'c said.

"I don't care if I never get back," Daniel replied.

When they arrived back Daniel took Storm into the barn. He couldn't see any sign of Jack. He looked out at the small corral at the back, "See the trouble you've got me into," he said softly to Fury. He brushed Storm and gave him some water and food.

"Daniel," a voice said from behind him. He turned round. Jack was standing beside some bales of straw. "Come here," he said as he sat down. Daniel's mouth went dry. He looked at the door. "Now."

He walked over like a condemned man," You know why I'm going to punish you, don't you?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded. There was no point in arguing, he knew the rule.

Jack pulled him over his knee. He then proceeded to smack his backside ten times. It was much harder than the last time. Daniel couldn't help the plea of please stop but it didn't work. When Jack flipped him back to his feet he had tears trailing down his face. He pulled the boy into his arms and held him until he stopped crying. "I will keep you safe."

"I'm sorry Jack," he sniffled. Jack wiped his face with his handkerchief. He brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"That horse is dangerous; you are to stay away from him. That's twice you've disobeyed me about the same thing. If it happens again the spanking will be on your bare backside." Daniel looked horrified.

"You wouldn't?" he said outraged.

"Oh yes I would, don't doubt it. My dad had the same rules for me. Have you got any homework?"

"Yes."

"Off you go into the library."

Daniel ran inside. Catherine had cookies and milk ready for him. "Thor has been out so you can take him through with you."

"Thanks Catherine."

Sean was sitting reading some papers when Daniel entered. He went up and stood in front of him. He coughed and Sean put the papers down. "I just want to say I'm sorry, for kicking you."

"Apology accepted. Do you want some help with your homework?"

"Please. I don't understand the maths."

"Come on then." Sean sat at the desk while Daniel stood beside him. "Jack wasn't too hard on you was he?"

"It hurt."

"I think it's meant to. Jack certainly didn't like sitting after I'd punished him."

"I don't like it."

"Well next time stay away from the horse." Daniel didn't answer.

He helped Daniel with his maths problems. "I don't see the point in these," Daniel said.

"Still have to do them though."

"Yes."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The New World Part 11

Part 11

The next morning Daniel was up early doing his chores. He'd put Thor into the garden. As he was cleaning out the stalls he looked longingly at Fury but he was not going to chance going over to clap him in case Jack saw him.

Jack and Sean were at the table when he came in with Thor. He sat down carefully and winced. Catherine put a bowl of porridge in front of him. "Thank you," he said.

"You'll need to hurry up if you're going to be ready to go to school," Jack said.

"I can't go to school," Daniel replied. "I'm too sore."

"Of course you're going," Jack said forcefully.

"I'm not," Daniel replied just as forcefully.

"You've got a choice, Daniel, you can go to school like this or with an even more sore backside. Choose?"

Daniel threw his spoon down splattering porridge over the table. "That's your answer to everything," he said, jumping down, picking up Thor and running out of the room.

Jack threw his napkin down and made to go after him. "Jack," Sean said, "there was no need for that."

"What?" Jack asked incredulously. "You always made me go to school after a spanking."

"I know but don't you remember, I used to take you in, in the buckboard so you could stand in the back. I wouldn't have made you ride in."

"Shit, I'd forgotten that." He said sorry to Catherine when he saw the look she'd given him. "I'd better go find him."

"He won't have gone far," Sean said. However he was to be proved wrong. Jack searched the barn, the house and all the out buildings. There was no sign of Danny or Thor.

Jack came back into the house," I'm going to go look for him. If I can't find him in the next half an hour I'll call the men back in and we can all look for him."

"Which way are you going?"

"Towards the mountains. That's where I told him I'd found him."

He rode off. Not long afterwards he saw a small boy walking in the distance. Daniel didn't even try to hide when he heard Jack's horse. Jack rode up, dismounted and walked beside him.

"I'm not coming back. I hate you," Daniel said.

"So where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I don't care as long as it's as far from you as I can get." Thor wriggled in his arms and he let him down.

"I was an ass, Danny, and I'm sorry."

"I don't care. I don't want to stay with you anymore. I don't care if you put me in an orphanage I'll stay there."

"I don't want to put you in an orphanage. I love you. I want you as my son," Jack said.

"What?" Daniel didn't know what to say. In his own world he'd had a close relationship with Jack, some people said they were like brothers and Daniel liked that although there were times he felt Jack treated him more like a son especially when he disobeyed one of his orders.

"You heard me, Danny. I would like you to stay at the ranch and become my son."

"I can't." Daniel just wanted to go home. He wanted to be in his world with his Jack, Sam and Teal'c. He didn't want to be a child again.

"I'll leave it up to you Daniel. I won't force you it's got to be what you want. I was so frightened when I couldn't find you on the ranch. If you can't stay with me I'd like you to move in with Jacob. You'll be safe there until you find a family you want."

Daniel looked up at Jack. He looked so sad. He didn't want him to be sad. Then he heard Thor barking. They both turned round at the same time. Right in front of Thor was a snake ready to strike. Daniel made to go forward when a gun went off. The snake fell to the ground. Daniel looked at the gun in Jack's hand then ran over to Thor. The puppy licked his face. He looked over him," Did he get bit?" he asked Jack. He handed the puppy to Jack.

Jack looked at the puppy, "I don't think so, I can't find a mark on him." The puppy licked his hand and then tried to get down. "I think you better hold on to him," he said handing the puppy to Danny. "I'll take us back to the ranch."

"Okay." Jack mounted the horse and then put his hand down to help Daniel up in front of him. "And Jack. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Daniel tucked Thor into his shirt. He felt Jack's arm come round him to hold him steady. "Can I ask you not to make a decision about leaving for a couple of days?"

"Alright."

"Are you comfortable?" Jack asked. "Or would you like my jacket to sit on. I'd forgotten how uncomfortable it is to ride after a spanking. Thought my dad might do that to me today after I upset you. Don't think Catherine was too happy with me either. You know they both care for you. Ernest as well."

"I know and I like them too. I'd like to sit on your jacket." Jack took it off, lifted Danny up and set it under him. Jack liked the way Daniel snuggled into him as they rode back to the ranch. "I'm going into town for supplies today, I can take you in to school."

"I'll be late," Daniel said.

"Don't worry, it was my fault. I'll explain to Miss Fraiser. But if I get lines for you being late, you've got to help me." Daniel giggled.

"Miss Fraiser doesn't let anyone help you if you get lines."

"She doesn't?"

"Nope."

"Then we'd better not be too late. I'll have to speed up the buckboard and take short cuts," Jack said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

They quickly arrived back at the ranch, Jack lowered Danny to the ground. "You'd best go in and get washed and changed. I'll get the buckboard ready."

Danny ran into the house, put Thor into his basket and ran upstairs.

Sean, seeing Danny, went outside to talk to Jack. He went into the barn. Have you sorted things out with Danny?"

"I've tried Dad but he says he wants to leave."

"What?" Sean shouted. Jack hadn't seen his father this angry for years. "And you're going to let him?"

"I don't want to but I can't stop him. He's not my son Dad, much as I would love him to be. I have asked that he stay with Jacob if he decides to leave."

"Did you tell him you don't want him to leave?"

"Yes, I did. But Dad it has to be his decision. I want him to stay because he wants to."

"I know. But you make sure he knows that he's wanted here. Make him understand that we all want him to stay. You understand?" Sean said forcefully. Jack was beginning to realise just how much his Dad loved Danny. He'd filled the large hole in their lives that Sara and Charlie had left.

"I'm ready to go Jack," a voice said from the door.

Sean went over to Danny," We were worried about you boy, don't run off like that again." He pulled Danny into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Off you go. And don't let this one," he pointed to Jack, "Drive too fast. I don't want any accidents on the way to town."

"I won't."

Danny climbed up to sit beside Jack. "Why don't you stand behind and hold onto the back of the seat. That's what I used to do."

Danny smiled, "Okay."

They made it to town in good time but the school doors were closed and all the children were inside. "I'll explain to Miss Fraiser why you're late," Jack said," And I'll wait for you after school."

"But I'm going to the Judge's after school," Danny said anxiously in case Jack said they had to go straight home.

"Don't worry, I'll come for you at the Judge's later." Jack walked into the school with Danny. Janet looked up. "Miss Fraiser, I've brought Danny. It's my fault he was late." Sam smiled over at Danny. Rya'c had already told her what happened and she had been worried that Danny wouldn't be found.

"Take a seat Danny," Janet said.

After school Danny and Sam walked to the Judge's house. He lived in a lovely old house on the outskirts of town. They knocked at the door and General Hammond answered it. They both thought it was weird seeing him in these strange clothes, it just didn't look right on him. He led them into a large room at the back of the house. Danny gasped when he saw all the books. "This is amazing, "he said.

"I've picked out a few books I thought you might want to look at, these are all about the local area and its history."

"Thank you," they both said.

"I'll leave you to work."

He left and Danny and Sam opened the books in front of them. There first priority was to find a map of the area. Although all the books had maps not one of them said anything about the sandstorms. "It's weird that there's nothing about that area. You'd think it would be marked on the maps."

"I know," Sam said.

"There must be something, maybe it's in one of the other books." Danny went over to the shelves. He looked along the books. Sam sat down and started to take notes. "What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"It's going to look funny if we don't take notes. We're supposed to be doing a project."

"Good thinking. You do that and I'll keep searching."

He started looking on another shelf. He stopped in front of one of the books," Sam, Look. This one is called 'The First Settlers'."

She came over to his side and helped him lift it down. They opened the first page. Inside was a folded map. They carefully opened it.

"There's Jack's ranch. His family must have been some of the first settlers in this area. That's funny because our Jack's family came from Ireland at the end of the 1st World War. There are so many differences."

"There's the town," Sam said. It looked much smaller.

"And there's the mountains to the north of Jack's ranch. He said that's where he found me."

"Look," Sam said. "What does that mean?" She pointed to some words that were in what looked like Spanish."

"The land of storms," Danny translated.

"Do you think that's it?"

"Must be but it's nowhere near where Jack said he found me."

"He mustn't have wanted you to know." They heard a noise outside so they quickly folded the map and shut the book. They put the book away and were back in their seats before Judge Hammond came back.

"How are you getting on?" he asked.

"This is really good. We've got lots of information," Sam said showing him her notebook. "Can we come back next week?"

"Of course. Any day you want."

"Thanks," Danny said.

"Your d... Jack is waiting outside for you," he said to Danny.

They went outside.

Jacob was standing talking to Jack. Sam went over and gave her dad a hug. He kissed her head and drew her into his side. At that moment Danny envied Sam. She was lucky both in this universe and at home. She had a dad that loved her.

Jack caught his sad look. He would have liked to have pulled the boy into his side just like Jacob had done to Sam but he didn't think Danny would let him.

"Jack says you might want to come into town to stay?" Jacob said.

"It's alright. I'll stay at the ranch if that's okay with Jack."

"I'd like that Danny." He ruffled Danny's hair. A memory of his father doing this to him brought tears to Danny's eyes and he turned away before Jack could see them. Shall we go home?"

"Yes sir." Jack lifted him up and put him in the back of the buckboard.

"I'm so glad you want to stay."

"I like the ranch and so does Thor. I don't know what I'd do with him if we came here."

So it was for Thor Jack thought. He felt sad at this remark, he had hoped the boy wanted to stay because of the family that wanted him. He was going to have to work hard to prove to this boy that he was wanted.

"Let's go home."

Danny liked that word. It wasn't one he'd used very often. The first time was on Abydos when he'd had Sha're. When his parents were alive they'd never had a settled home, they'd moved to where their work took them but they'd always said that home was where they were all together not the place.

Well now he knew where the Stargate was they could now make plans about going home.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Jack lifted Danny down from the buckboard. He went into the kitchen. Thor ran to greet him. He went into the larder and got some food for him.

Jack went to the barn to take the tack off the horses. He heard Fury from behind the barn, he didn't know why he kept the horse, he really should let it go free. He heard Thor barking and turned to see Danny running in the garden with Thor. He was glad the boy was looking happy. He would have to take him for a ride round the ranch or back to the pond where they found Thor.

He went into the house, Danny brought Thor in. "Can I look at the books again?" he asked.

"Of course," Sean answered.

Danny went into the library. He took down the books that he had looked at before, looking for something he'd missed. However there was no mention of The Land of Storms.

"What are you looking for?" a voice said behind him.

Danny jumped and said, "For Christ's sake......" Then he said," Ow!" Danny rubbed at his backside.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," Sean said.

"Sorry. You gave me a fright."

"That is no excuse for language like that."

"Sorry," he repeated.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm still doing some research for my project. I was just looking at some old maps. I wanted to look at the changes that have happened since people moved into this area."

"It's changed a lot since my family came here. My father's family came over from Ireland when he was a baby. They settled here and bought a small piece of land. Gradually it was added to and now we're one of the largest ranches in the area." Danny was puzzled, if this was another planet how did they have the same names as the countries on Earth. This was all very strange. He'd need to talk to Sam.

"Where are your other children?" Danny asked.

"Martin is a lawyer, he lives in New York, and Mary lives with her husband on a ranch to the south of here. She's expecting a baby in a few weeks. You'll get to meet her, we're all going on a trip there once the baby's born."

Jack came in," Do you want to go to the pond tomorrow for a picnic?"

"Yes, can I take Thor?"

"Of course."

The next morning Danny was up early. Thank God there was no more school for 2 days. He got dressed and went out to the barn. He could her Fury snorting. There was no one about so he went to see him. He didn't know what it was about this horse but he seemed to be drawn to him. He rubbed his nose and spoke softly to him.

"Breakfast," Catherine shouted from the door. Daniel gave him one last pat and headed inside.

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"When you've finished your chores," Jack answered.

"I'll be quick," he said.

"You haven't even collected the eggs," Ernest said.

"I'll do that as soon as I'm finished."

"Why don't we all go to the dance tonight," Sean suggested," it's been ages since we've gone."

"Dance," Danny mumbled round a mouthful of biscuit.

"The dance is for older people but it'll give you a chance to meet friends from school."

It'll give me a chance to talk to Sam Danny thought. "Yes, I'll go."

"Jack?" Sean asked hesitantly, knowing that Jack hadn't been to a dance since Sarah and Charlie died.

Jack looked over at Danny, he seemed keen to go so he said yes.

Sean was delighted, he was determined that Jack was going to start living again.

Danny finished his chores as quickly as he could. Jack had saddled the horses.

He tucked Thor into his shirt. Catherine handed them a picnic basket.

They set off for the pond. Catherine had prepared all his favourite food. Then he played with Thor. The best part was when he went swimming. The water was quite cold but once they were swimming he didn't notice it. Jack lifted him out of the water and threw him over his head. He was shrieking as he hit the water. He then dove under the water and grabbed at Jack's legs. He pulled him under the water. Although he was sure Jack had let him pull him under he still enjoyed seeing Jack spluttering as he came up. Sean laughed as he saw the two of them.

All too soon they had to go back. Danny hadn't enjoyed himself this much since before his real parents died. Jack seemed much more relaxed. Thor was sound asleep in his shirt, soon he would be too big to carry like this.

"You should have a nap before we go into town," Sean said. Danny snorted, he didn't need naps. You'd think he was a baby.

"I'm okay, he assured Sean.

As jack was coming in after taking care of the horses he saw Sean carrying a blanket through to the library. He set it over Danny who was sound asleep with a book lying at his side.

"He didn't last long," Jack laughed.

"He's stubborn though, he fought it. Just like someone else I know."

"I'm not stubborn, I'm determined."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Danny slept for over an hour, Sean shook his shoulder. "Come on Danny, you need to have a bath and get dressed for the dance."

He rubbed his eyes and said, "Bath? We were in the water today, I don't need a bath."

"Come on."

Danny scowled. What was it with boys and water, Sean thought. They'd swim all day in a pond or river but tell them to have a bath and it was always the same.

Jack looked very smart in his suit. Danny kept pulling at his braces. "If I knew I had to get all dressed up , I wouldn't have agreed to go, I'd have stayed at home." Jack's heart leapt when he heard Danny use the word home.

"Too late now," Jack said. "we're all going."

"But what about Thor?"

"Teal'c isn't going so he's going to take him to his house and Rya'c will look after him." Danny wasn't sure about this, Thor was his puppy.

Sean took Danny by the shoulders and turned him towards the door. "Let's go. I'm sure Thor will miss you but you'll get him back when we come home."

They rode in the surrey into town. It was all lit up, lanterns were hanging from hooks all round town. Danny could hear someone playing a fiddle. They took the surrey to the livery stable.

"Don't wander off," Jack said to Daniel. That phrase was so familiar it almost brought tears to Danny's eyes.

"I'm just looking for Sam."

"She's over there with her father," Sean said. They walked over. Janet was with them.

"Can we go play?" Sam asked.

"Of course, but not too far. When I call you'd best come running."

"That goes for you too buddy," Jack said.

"Okay."

As they walked off Danny repeated incredulously," Can we go play?"

"What did you want me to say, can we go look for information on the Stargate so that we can go home to our real world. That would go down well."

"Okay! You know they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Daniel said.

"Jack's pretty good at it."

"I rest my case." They both laughed. They may laugh about their Jack but they were both missing him. "I've searched through Sean's books again but none of them mention the Land of Storms. Did you have any luck?"

"No. The one place we could try is the Land Office. There should be detailed maps there."

They went to the door but it was locked. They went round to the back of the building and tried the back door. It was locked too.

"Could we break in?" Daniel asked.

"With all this noise I suppose we could. Can you find a large stone to break the window, I can see the key inside."

They found one and Danny smashed the small window in the door. They looked around just in case anyone saw them. Danny put his hand in and turned the key. "Ouch!" he said and put his hand to his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Cut my hand." He wound his handkerchief round his hand. They went into the room. They didn't dare put on the light. Danny made his way to a large wooden cabinet. He turned the key and opened the door. They pulled out a couple of rolled up pieces of paper. They carried them to the front window where a lantern gleamed outside. They managed to find the right map after looking at 4 others. It had Jack's ranch on it.

There marked on the map was the Land of Storms. It had a skull marked on it. They supposed that was to keep people away from the area. At least they knew where it was. The only thing now was to make a plan of escape.

"Sam! Daniel!" they heard. They put the papers back in the cabinet and crept out the back. They ran round to Jacob and Sean.

"Where were you?" Sean asked.

"Playin' ," Daniel answered.

"Let's get some food," Jacob said.

"Where's Jack?"

"Dancing with Janet." They looked over. Jack looked very happy.

"Yuk," they both said. Jack and Janet weren't that close on their world.

Sean and Jacob laughed. "They used to be very close friends," Sean said. "Actually thought they might get married until Jack met Sara."

"Still might," Jacob said as he saw Jack and Janet walk over hand in hand.

Catherine and Ernest had already set a table for them all. Jack kept watching Janet. "She could be your mother if you stay here," Sam whispered to Daniel.

"Good to see you again, Jack," a man said.

"Thanks Frank." Jack said to the minister.

"Will you be coming back to church and bringing the boy?" He turned to Daniel," And what church are you?"

"None." Everyone seemed to gasp except Sam. He felt someone kick him on the ankle. "My parents didn't go to church."

"We'll be there tomorrow," Sean said.

"But..."

Sean gave him a look and he kept quiet. He could see where Jack got his glares from.

"Sheriff," a man said to Jacob," I need you to come with me."

"What's wrong, Michael?"

"Someone's broken into my office."

On hearing this Sam and Daniel went quiet. "Why would anyone want to break into the Land Office?" Jacob asked. "You don't have anything valuable in there, do you?"

"No but the back window is broken and someone's been at the cabinet and pulled out some of the maps."

"Maps?" Sean said.

"I'll come with you. Sam stay with Jack."

"Okay dad." Daniel stuffed his hand into his trouser pocket.

"What's wrong kids?" he asked.

"Nothing," they both said quickly.

Jacob came back quickly. "Nothing's been taken. It's very strange."

"It was probably just kids playing who broke it," Sean said. "Maybe he hadn't put the maps back correctly himself."

"Last dance?" Jack asked Janet.

"Love to."

Sam and Daniel made gagging noises.

"Behave brats," Sean said.

Not long after they were ready to leave town. "See you in church tomorrow," Jacob called.

"Not if I can help it," Daniel said under his breath.

By the time they made it back to the ranch Daniel was fast asleep. Jack carried him up to his bed and Sean went to collect Thor

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Daniel was woken by Sean shaking his shoulder. "Time to get up Danny," he said. "You've got chores to do before church."

"Not going," Daniel said snuggling back under the covers.

"Oh yes you are, now get up." Daniel muttered something under his breath, something about bossiness running in families.

"No arguments Danny. I always go to church on a Sunday."

"Well I don't," he answered.

The next thing Daniel knew he was being lifted out of bed and flung over Sean's shoulder, an arm wrapped round his legs.

"Put me down," he said trying to kick out with his legs. He couldn't move, he had a feeling Sean was used to doing this.

"All in good time," Sean said carrying Daniel down the stairs. Daniel was dropped into his chair at the table. "Now sit and eat." Jack was already there eating his breakfast.

Daniel ate his breakfast after Jack said there was no use arguing with his father, he'd tried it and he'd never won.

"I don't want to go to church," Daniel said mutinously.

"I didn't ask your opinion," Sean said. "Eat up and then get your chores done."

Daniel scooped the last of his porridge into his mouth and ran off.

He dressed quickly and came back down. Bossy O'Neill's he thought.

Jack had the surrey ready at the front of the house, "Hurry up and get dressed," he said.

"I am dressed," he said.

"Your good clothes."

"What? Just to go to church. What a fuss!"

He changed into the clothes he had worn to the dance. "Where are your braces?" Jack asked when he came out.

"I've lost a button off my trousers so I couldn't attach them."

"Get up beside me," he said as Sean came out f the house.

"What about Thor?" he asked.

"Ernest will look after him," Catherine said coming out.

"If Ernest doesn't have to go why can't I stay with him?"

"Because I say so," Sean said. He then held his hand up as Daniel was about to argue more. "You can sit in church on a sore bottom if you keep arguing with me. That what you want?"

"No!" Jack gave him a look. "Sir."

The church was nearly full when they arrived. Daniel could see Sam but Jack wouldn't let him go to speak to her. He was placed in between Jack and Sean. He sat and tried to listen but it was just so boring. He wriggled and tried to get comfortable earning him a look from Sean. The minister droned on and on. How did people stay awake during this he thought?

Before the service was over he'd had his legs tapped twice, once for kicking the pew in front and the second time for fidgeting again. He'd managed to catch Sam's eye once but he saw her get a glare from her father.

Daniel had nothing against religion, after all he'd read the Bible in Greek, Latin and Hebrew but that was as a scholar. He didn't know the hymns either.

Finally it was over and they were moving out. Daniel was desperate to get out and see Sam. In his haste to leave he knocked into a man who was getting out of his seat. He fell into the woman in front.

Before he could say sorry the man cuffed him on the ear. "Mind yourself boy. Jack came over. "Best keep an eye on this brat of yours O'Neill."

"Apologise, Danny," Jack said.

"But he hit me," Danny spluttered cupping his ear.

"Did you knock him over?" Jack asked patiently.

"I didn't mean to. I was going to say sorry but he didn't give me a chance."

"Then apologise to Mr. Apophis now," Jack said.

Apophis. He was here too. He hadn't recognised him without the metal cap on his head. There was no way he was going to apologise to him. "No!" he said emphatically.

Jack did not look pleased. "That's the sort of child you take in, O'Neill. He's probably a thief."

"I am not," Daniel shouted. Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Jacob came over," Just go Apophis, this is not the place to argue."

"Trust you to take the O'Neill's side," he said as he stormed off grabbing a boy by the arm. Daniel recognised him from school.

Jack took Daniel to one side as they left the church. He delivered a swat to his backside," When I ask you to apologise I expect you to do it."

"I won't apologise to people like him," Daniel said angrily.

"You will if I tell you to. Bad manners are not something I will allow."

"I was going to say sorry if he hadn't hit me."

"He was wrong to hit you. Let me see." He turned Daniel to the side. "Your ear is a little red."

Out of the corner of his eye Daniel saw Michael Short speak to Jacob. He saw his turn Sam round to speak to him. He did not look happy. He saw him grab Sam's hand and bring her over towards Jack. S***, they were in trouble. Sam looked as if she was going to cry.

"Jack," he said, " We need to talk. In my office. Mr. Short." He walked off.

"What have you done?" Jack asked. They were nearly at Jacob's office, should he confess. Jack hated lies more than anything else.

"I broke Mr. Short's window," he blurted out.

"What?" Jack said stopping.

"I broke his window. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"You will be," Jack said ominously grabbing his hand.

"Ow!" Daniel said as he grabbed his sore hand. He stopped and looked at his hand. He took the handkerchief off. He could see the very straight cut across the back of his hand.

"Did you do this on the window?"

"Yes."

"We'll let Dr. Fraiser look at it before we go home. At least it looks clean. Come on." How could one kid get in so much trouble Jack thought?

"Sheriff, don't blame Sam. It was me who broke the window." He looked at Mr. Short. "I'll pay for the window. I'll get a job," he said.

"I'll buy the window; Danny can do extra chores to pay me. He'll also be punished for not owning up."

"As will Sam," Jacob said.

"I'll leave it at that then," Mr. Short said leaving. Daniel and Sam were just glad no one had asked why they were looking at the maps.

Jack glared at Daniel and Jacob did the same to Sam.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Sam said.

"Go home and wait for me there," he said. Sam ran off.

"We'll deal with this when we get home," Jack said to Daniel.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack ruffled his hair. "I know but you're still going to be punished."

"I know."

Jack pulled him into a hug. "You know how to get into trouble, don't you?" Danny could remember his Jack saying that to him before. But there had never been consequences like he had now. Jack used to shout at him sometimes and he'd told him to shut up more than once. He could remember a swat or two being given when no one else was there but they never hurt, they were just a warning.

They went to the doctor's before leaving but he said it was a clean cut. He put a bandage on it.

When they arrived back at the ranch Daniel jumped off the surrey and started to head for the barn. Jack stopped him," Go to the library, Danny." Daniel looked puzzled but obeyed.

"I'll deal with the horses," Sean said.

"Best get lunch ready," Catherine said. "I'll keep Thor in the kitchen."

Jack walked in behind Daniel. He pulled a sheet of paper out of the desk and set it on the table. "I want you to write a letter of apology to Mr. Short. When you're finished let me see it." Jack sat down. Daniel was confused; this was not what he was expecting. He picked up the pen and started writing. He handed the letter to Jack when he'd finished. "I see your handwriting has improved. This is good. You can take it in with the money tomorrow before school. Now about those extra chores." Daniel sighed. "Catherine's garden needs weeded. The fence needs painted. The tack room needs cleaned out. And all our boots and shoes need cleaned. I'll think of a few others." Daniel groaned. "And I think going to bed an hour earlier each night this week. Off you go and get changed into your working clothes. You can start on the fence after lunch."

"Aren't you going to....?" Daniel couldn't finish the sentence.

"You want me to?"

"No!" Daniel said quickly.

"Then off you go." Daniel ran to his room just in case jack changed his mind.

"I remember a young boy breaking a window once," Sean said.

"I remember. I've never worked so hard in my life to pay off that debt."

"It was a big window." Sean laughed as did Jack.

"Where do I get the paint?" Daniel asked as he came down the stairs.

"I'll show you," Jack said. He turned back to Sean as Daniel went out. "I also remember that you spent a lot of time helping me."

"I'd been neglecting you. Catherine gave me an ear bashing. Said I needed to spend time with you. She said I should enjoy having you all, she pointed out that you never get those years back and she was right. Make the most of the time you have."

"I will." He went out after Daniel. They found the whitewash and brushes in the barn.

"Lunch," Catherine shouted from the door.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Daniel was surprised that Jack had joined him to whitewash the fence. Thor ran around trying to catch their brushes and ended up with whitewash all over his paws. Jack spent a lot of his time telling Daniel all about growing up on the ranch. Daniel laughed at all the antics Jack and his brother and sister had gotten up to. He really wished he had had a brother or a sister. At least he would have had someone to talk to and share things with. He wouldn't have been alone in all those foster homes.

Just as he was putting the last drop of whitewash on the fence Jack flicked the brush in his direction. The whitewash hit him in the face. "Hey, Jack!" he shouted. All he got was more splashed on his hair this time so he did what he had to do, he retaliated.

When Catherine opened the door it looked like two snowmen standing on the step. "Don't even think about stepping over this doorstep, Jack O'Neill. There is no way either of you are coming into my kitchen covered in that paint."

"It's only whitewash, Catherine," Jack protested.

"Strip!"

"What?" they both said.

"You heard me. If one spot of that whitewash crosses that doorstep I'll take my wooden spoon to the pair of you and you know what that feels like, don't you Jack?" Daniel giggled. Jack's face went red.

"And I don't know what you're laughing at, young man. You're no better. I'll get Ernest to run you two baths. Don't you dare move."

"No ma'am," they both said.

She came back with towels. "You mean we've got to undress out here," Daniel said. "What if someone sees us?"

"Should have thought of that before you started," Sean said from behind Catherine.

They both stripped quickly and headed for the bath house attached to the kitchen. It took a lot of scrubbing to get rid of the whitewash but Jack knew it was worth it. Danny looked so happy. He hadn't even argued with Catherin when she handed him a night shirt instead of clothes. Mind you that might have been because she handed the same things to Jack.

Dinner was a happy occasion too. Sean told some stories that Jack hadn't and Daniel was soon laughing hard at Jack's expense. "You must have had a great time growing up here. You're lucky."

"And you can be too, if you want to. This can be your home too," Jack said to him.

Daniel gave one of his big smiles. Jack was so happy. He wanted to see more of those on his face.

"Time for bed," Jack said.

"Do I have to?" Daniel whined, hoping to get his own way.

"An hour earlier. We agreed."

"Can I read?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, go on. I'll be up in a minute."

"He's got you wrapped round his little finger," Sean said.

"And he hasn't got you there as well?" Jack said smiling.

"Well...."

"I'll just go check on him."

When Jack walked into the room Daniel was nearly asleep. Thor was cuddled up beside him. Ernest had managed to get the paint off him too. He tucked the cover round them both and put his book on the table. Just as he was about to turn the lamp off he turned round and bent down to drop a kiss on his forehead. "Night son."

"Night daddy," Daniel said sleepily.

Jack's heart leapt in his chest. He had so missed being called that. He bent down again and dropped another kiss on his hair and said," I love you Danny Jackson."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

It was Thor licking his face that woke Daniel up. He groaned but knew it was better to take Thor out than clean up after him. He took him down to the small garden and set him down. He could hear Fury snorting in the barn, he just couldn't resist going towards it. He climbed on the side panels and rubbed his nose. He spoke softly to him.

What is it with you and that horse?" Jack asked from behind him.

Danny nearly fell off the wooden plank. He knew he was in big trouble now. "I......." He didn't know what to say.

Jack's voice softened," He responds to you, I've never seen him like that before."

"I like him and he likes me," Daniel replied.

"I can see that. What am I going to do with you?" Jack didn't sound as angry as he had when Daniel had touched Fury before. He looked across at Daniel and then sat down on the bales of straw. "Come here Danny."

Daniel walked over slowly. As he got closer he put his hands behind him. Jack almost smiled when he saw Daniel's reaction. He pointed to a spot in front of him. "I told you what would happen if you went near Fury again."

"I know. It's just I understand how he feels. He's trapped in a place he doesn't want to be." He saw a look of sadness cross Jack's face. He'd hurt the man. "I don't mean me being here, Jack. I love being here. I just know what it's like to be put in a place you don't like."

Jack looked happier, he had tried so hard to make Danny feel more at home and it had seemed to be working. "I also like you to do as you're told."

"I know." Daniel looked resigned, he knew what was going to happen next.

Jack pulled Daniel over his knee, lifted his nightshirt and delivered one very hard swat. Then he lifted him to his feet.

"That's it?"

"You complaining?"

"No!"

"I do know how you feel. When I was about your age Dad caught a beautiful palomino stallion in the hills. I was determined he was going to be mine. He was a free spirit just like Fury and I wouldn't listen to Dad. I tried to ride him one morning before everyone got up. Broke my arm and my leg. Was lucky he didn't stomp me to death. I've never seen Dad so sad and angry at the same time. So now can you see why I get so mad at you about Fury."

"Sort of. But he's not the same horse. I'm sure he'll respond to me. What did Sean do to the horse?"

"He let him go free, said it wasn't the horse's fault. I still don't want you trying to break that horse. You could get hurt, or worse."

"Please Jack, I don't want to break Fury's spirit. I want him to trust me. I've read about Native American tribes using that method."

"Oh hell. I know I'm going to regret this. Okay. I'll help you with Fury but," he held his hand up as he saw Daniel was about to interrupt him,"you are not to go anywhere near that horse without me beside you. No exceptions, Danny. I will not be so lenient the next time. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand Jack. When can we start?"

"At the weekend. I want to ask the chief of the local tribe, see if he can help. He often helps Dad when we catch wild horses."

Daniel threw himself into Jack's arms. "Thanks Jack."

"Just don't make me regret this decision, Danny. Come on, let's get Thor and get you back to bed. You haven't even got your robe or slippers on." He lifted Daniel up and carried him into the house. Then he got Thor and chased them both off to bed.

"Wondered how long it would be before you gave in to the boy," Sean said coming over to Jack carrying a cup of coffee.

"I'm not giving in to him. I'm going to help him. The horse really responds to him."

"I think you need to go and see Kasuf, maybe he can help you."

"I was going to." They walked up to bed.

Daniel could barely open his eyes the next morning when Jack woke him up.

"Hurry up, I've let you sleep longer but you're going to miss school if you don't get up now."

Danny rubbed his eyes," And that's bad? If I stayed home you could help me with Fury today."

"No chance kiddo, now up."

Daniel got dressed and went downstairs. "Not a morning person, are you?" Sean said.

Daniel yawned widely. He ate his breakfast and grabbed his books. "Remember to hand that letter to Mr. Short."

"I will," he stopped as he got to the door. "I haven't done my chores."

"I did them, this once. Now hurry up." He ran back and gave Jack and Sean a hug.

They had to hurry to get to town in time. Daniel jumped off his horse and ran over to Mr. Short's office. He said sorry again and handed him the letter. Then he ran back just in time for the bell.

Sam was at her desk when he went in. "You okay?"

"Yes, though Jack's got me doing lots of chores."

"My dad's got me doing the same."

Unfortunately they started with Maths that morning. Sam flew through hers but Daniel was struggling. She tried to help him but a voice from the back of the classroom shouted," Miss Fraiser, Carter's helping Jackson."

Janet looked up from where she was helping the younger children. "I wasn't giving him the answers, I was just helping him."

"Helping alright, Sam, but let him try first and ask first before you help anyone, please."

"Yes miss."

Daniel glared at the boy at the back who had told on them. He recognised him from church. He had been with Apophis.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Daniel found the maths difficult to do; he couldn't see why he had to do it any way, it wasn't as if he was going to need it. At school before the teachers hadn't bothered that he couldn't do Maths, they concentrated on his ability with languages. And once he was fast tracked to college he never had to think about it again until now. If only Janet was like his other teachers. However he'd already found out she wasn't. She made Sam do a lot of language work and she didn't like that.

Lunch time couldn't come too soon for Daniel. He and Sam took their usual spot under the tree. They liked to sit and talk through various plans as they ate. After finishing their sandwiches they started to draw a rough map of the area. None of their plans so far would work; they'd be caught before they got half way to the Stargate. Jack and Jacob kept a close eye on them at all times. A shadow fell over their map drawn in the dirt,"You're the brat O'Neill's taken in," the boy said. "You were the one that caused the fuss at the church."

"I did not," Daniel insisted. "He embarrassed himself." Daniel looked up at the boy. Here was another difference in this Universe, this boy was not Skaara. This was confusing; everyone else had been the same. Their personalities might be different but their looks were the same. Daniel quickly rubbed out the map. "Go away and leave us alone."

The boy pushed Daniel's shoulders. "Frightened to take on me are you? You made a big fuss in the church when you had O'Neill and her father to defend you. Everyone knows O'Neill only took you in as a replacement for his son that died. Must be desperate when he'll take you."

"Take that back," Sam said. She knew that Daniel had issues about being unwanted and she didn't want him to feel like that here.

"Getting a girl to fight your battles now too, chicken?"

"I'm not chicken. Name the place."

"Here, now," Klorel said. Daniel threw himself at the much bigger boy. He would have to use some of the techniques Teal'c had taught him. He managed to get in a few punches before Klorel had him pinned to the ground.

"Bash him, Klor," one of the older boys said.

Unfortunately for Klorel he took his eyes off Daniel and Daniel managed to lift his knee and hit him between the legs. Klorel grunted and drew his fist back.

"Stop that right now!" Miss Fraiser shouted over the noise of the other children. Both boys stood up. "Klorel, this is the 3rd fight you've had in the last two weeks." Then she turned to Daniel," Daniel Jackson, I expected better from you. Look at the mess your clothes are in." Daniel looked down at his shirt and trousers. The pocket was just about torn off and his trousers were filthy. Jack was not going to be happy. "Go to the pump and get washed up and then come inside."

They stood in front of her desk. She spoke to Klorel first," As you have been caught fighting before and had a warning, you will be excluded for the rest of the week. Go stand in that corner." She then turned to Daniel, "Go stand in that other corner. I'll be sending a note home with you for your father's to read. I'll see you both at the end of the day."

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough, Daniel hated having to stand in one place for a long time. He was so glad when Janet called him to her desk. "I want you to sit at that desk and finish your work." She handed him a sheet and pointed to a desk on its own. Anything was better than the corner. The only thing that gave him any satisfaction was the fact that Klorel had to stand all afternoon.

After the other children had left she called them to her desk," I am very disappointed in both of you. Daniel I want you to write 100 lines of I must not fight at school in your neatest handwriting. Both of you hold out your hands." She picked up a wooden ruler from her desk and delivered two hard strokes to the palm of each hand. "Here are the letters for your fathers. Off you go."

Rya'c was waiting for him. They rode back in silence.

Daniel put Storm away in the stable and went into the house to see Thor. He couldn't see Jack or Sean. He sat at the table and started to eat the cookie and milk Catherine had given him. When she turned to look at him she said," Oh my goodness what happened to you?"

"I got in a fight. Is Jack or Sean around?"

"No they're both in the North pasture. You'd best get changed and let me see if I can mend that shirt." He ran upstairs and changed.

Thor ran about his feet. "Sorry Thor I've got work to do, I haven't got time to play." He went into the library and started to write. By the time he herd horses coming in he had written 50 of them. Thor had gone to sleep at his feet in disgust.

When Jack came in he handed him the not, might as well get it over with he thought.

"Who were you fighting?" Jack asked showing the letter to Sean.

"Apophis's son, Klorel."

"You mean Mr. Apophis. We may not like the man but I won't have you speaking disrespectfully about an adult." He glared at Daniel.

"Yes sir."

"I'm really disappointed in you Daniel," Daniel put his head down.

"I'm sorry."

"Look at me." Daniel raised his head. "I don't want another letter like this. You are at school to learn not fight. Now I know Janet's dealt with you and I'll let you off this time but if I get another letter about fighting you'll be punished at home too."

"Yes sir."

"Off you go and finish your lines." Daniel headed back to the library. He started writing again. He gave a sigh of relief, he'd expected Jack would punish him for this. He managed to finish the lines just before dinner.

He took Thor out to the garden. Sean was sitting on the back step. Daniel rubbed his hand. "Sore is it?" he asked.

"Yes. J.. Miss Fraiser hit me with a ruler and then I had to write all those lines and I've still got some work to do for tomorrow."

"I'll help you. Maths again?"

"Yes, she thinks I need to practise doing problems."

He got his work finished just before Jack said time for bed. "But I haven't had any time to play with Thor today," Daniel moaned.

"That was your fault, now up you go and get ready for bed. Next time don't get into trouble at school."

Daniel went up and got ready. He took out his book and started to read. Half an hour later Jack came up to turn off the light. Daniel was already asleep so he took his book and turned the lamp off. He bent down and kissed his head.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The New World Part 19

Part 19

Daniel woke up the next morning and rushed down the stairs to do his chores. For the first time Thor had slept all night.

School was as boring as ever. In his universe he really liked Janet but he preferred her as a doctor even when she stuck needles in him.

That lunchtime he and Sam sat and discussed how they were going to get to the Stargate. They knew it wasn't going to be easy. If they left before they were properly prepared and got caught they wouldn't be given any freedom for a long time.

"We're going to have to get everything ready and wait until we have an opportunity," Sam said.

"It could take a long time," Daniel said.

"We just have to be patient," Sam said. "It's not too bad living with my Dad. In fact I quite enjoy it. I missed out getting to know him at this age, he was always away. Life with Jack isn't too bad is it?"

"No, he's not the same as our Jack but he's okay. Charlie was lucky boy having Jack as a father. I like Sean as well. I must ask our Jack about his dad when we get back."

The bell rang.

Daniel could hardly wait for the weekend; he was desperate to start work with Fury. He'd been tempted to try and get close to him but he knew Jack wasn't joking about what would happen if he did.

On Friday Daniel rushed home. Jack was talking to a man standing at the corral. They were looking at Fury. Daniel nearly shouted his name out loud. So this was the man that was going to help with Fury. He was so glad; he had loved living with Kasuf and his family on Abydos. He rode up quickly and almost threw himself out of the saddle and ran to Jack's side.

"Is that any way to dismount from a horse? Go put Storm away properly." When he saw Daniel about to protest; he turned him round and lightly swatted his backside and said," Now."

Daniel went off.

"Reminds me of someone else as a young boy," Kasuf said laughing.

"Very funny and I can assure you he is much worse than I ever was."

Daniel came back quickly. "Danny this is Kasuf, he belongs to the Abydonian tribe, they live on land near to the mountains."

Daniel held out his hand," Pleased to meet you, Kasuf."

"I am pleased to meet you, Danny Jackson. Jack has told me a lot about you."

Daniel's face went red. He could just imagine what Jack had said. He heard a bark come from Thor. He was running around the garden. He ran over and picked him up, "This is Thor."

Kasuf patted the puppy's head,"You are a very lucky boy, a puppy and a horse."

"Can you help us with Fury? He is wild but he likes me. Jack thinks he's dangerous."

"Well, let me see, go towards him."

Daniel stood beside the fence and called Fury's name. The horse came over and Daniel stroked his neck.

"I see, I think I can help. I will come back tomorrow. I will bring my children with me."

"They'll be good company for Daniel."

Daniel couldn't wait until the morning. He talked about nothing else at dinner. "Have you got homework?" Sean asked.

"Yes but I've got all weekend."

"Best to do it now." Daniel scowled. It was Maths again. He just couldn't see the point of all these stupid questions they had to answer. Thank God when he got home he could forget all about them. He did the work as quick as he could.

All he could think about was working with Fury. The horse was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He fell asleep thinking about riding the horse over the countryside with Thor beside him. When he woke up he felt quite sad because he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was going to be home soon but he was going to take Thor and Fury with him no matter what Sam might say.

However he couldn't stay sad for long, he was looking forward to seeing Kasuf, Skaara and Sha're again. This was a strange universe Daniel thought. Sha're and Skaara should be older than him but for some reason they were young as well. He hurried down and got his chores done. Catherine shouted at him as he grabbed some biscuits from the plate and downed a glass of milk.

Jack was talking to Kasuf in the yard. Two children were standing beside them. Sha're looked as beautiful as ever. Kasuf introduced them. They spent 2 hours working on Fury. Kasuf taught Daniel and Jack and by the time they were finished they could get a blanket on his back and a halter round his neck.

"You must do this every day until he is used to it, keep talking to him, feed him treats, you too Jack. He has to get used to more than one person."

"Can we not ride him?" Daniel asked impatiently.

Kasuf laughed, "It is going to take time if you want to do it properly. This is a special horse."

"Yes, it's just..."

"This is not going to be a quick process, you will need to have patience."

"Lunch," Catherine shouted from the door. They all went in. Daniel asked them about their life. It sounded exactly the same as they had lived on Abydos.

"Can we go to the pond this afternoon?" Daniel asked Jack.

"Alright but you must be back by 4. Kasuf will be leaving then."

"But I don't have a watch," Daniel said.

"Here take this one of mine but be careful with it."

"Thanks Jack."

They had a great afternoon. They took Thor with them. What struck Daniel as odd was they spoke the same language as they had on Abydos. They spent their time playing with Thor and swimming in the water. It was great being with them again. He was very sad when he looked at the watch and realised they would have to get back.

Jack could see how happy he was when he came back. "Had a good time?" he asked.

"Yes, it was the best time ever." For a second Jack felt very jealous.

"Can I spend some time at their village?" Daniel asked, "I'd like to get to know them better."

"Of course, we could go there next weekend."

"But I could go with them today and you could get me tomorrow."

"No, Danny."

"But why not?" Daniel argued.

Jack gave him a look," Because I said so."

"You're not my father," Daniel spat back at him.

Jack looked sad for a moment but replied," I know but I'm the closest thing to one you've got so the answer is no."

Daniel looked ready to argue again.

Jack had had enough of his defiant behaviour," Go to your room."

"NO!" Daniel shouted.

Kasuf said, "We will leave you now. I will come back next week." He turned to Daniel, "And I hope you are in a more respectful mood when I do. Children in my tribe do not speak to their elders like that."

"Thank you Kasuf," Jack said. He then turned to Daniel," You will not speak like that to me. Now do as I asked."

Daniel hadn't meant to be so rude. He was just so desperate to spend time with Sha're but how could he explain that to Jack. He could see by Jack's face how angry he was. He picked up Thor.

"Leave Thor in the kitchen, I'll be up in a minute." That sounder ominous Daniel thought.

True to his word Jack entered his bedroom a minute later. "I'm sorry I was so rude Jack." Daniel was hoping this would get him out of trouble.

"I thought we were making progress, Danny but today you were downright disrespectful and in front of people I know and respect. I didn't deserve that."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I let you off your extra chores today so you could spend time with Sha're and Skaara. Maybe I'm being too lenient with you."

"I...."

"Come here." Jack sat on the bed. He pulled Daniel over his knee. "This can be a reminder of how I expect you to behave."

Jack left Daniel crying in his room. He met Sean on the stairs. "He'll be cleaning out the tack room tomorrow after church."

"I guessed he would but can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Sure Dad."

"Help him do it. Don't let him think you're still angry with him."

"I plan to Dad."

"Good, now I'm going up to see him," Sean said.

He knocked on Daniel's door," Can I come in?"

"Yes," a small voice said. He went in and sat beside Daniel and rubbed his back.

"I was sorry," Daniel said.

"I know but maybe this will teach you to think before you speak."

"It hurts," he said putting his hand back to rub his bottom. "And Jack says I've to get ready for bed."

"Mean, isn't he?"

"Yes," Daniel said smiling glad that someone agreed with him. "Although I suppose I was very rude in front of Kasuf. I'll have to apologise to him as well."

"That's a good idea. Now let's get you ready for bed." He reached over and handed Daniel his night shirt. He put it on.

"It's just so early."

"Well you can always read."

"Yes, he didn't say I had to go to sleep."

"Can I read you a story?" Sean asked.

"I'd like that, my parents used to read to me even when I could read for myself."

"Did your grandparents?"

"I didn't know them. The only one I knew of didn't want me. When my parents died he came back for the funeral but he said he was too busy to take care of an 8 year old boy."

"Then he's a fool," Sean said. "I'd have taken you on at the drop of a hat."

"You would?"

"Of course. You're a boy any man would be proud to call his grandson. And if you want to call me Grandpa I'd be honoured."

"I can?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

"I'd like that. I've never called anyone that. He just wanted to be called Nick. Do you think Jack will mind?"

"Why should he? He's a bit too young to be called Grandpa." Daniel laughed. "Now that's settled, let's pick a story to read." He opened the book and began to read.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

A little while later Jack went up stairs to check on his dad and Danny. he smiled when he saw them, they were both fast asleep. A little while later Sean woke up with a sore neck. He carefully moved from Daniel's side, put the lamp out and went down stairs.

"Dinner's nearly ready, dad," Jack said. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Yes I did. I had a long talk with Danny. He's had a hard life you know, I found out he's got a grandfather somewhere."

"Why did he run away from him?" Jack asked.

"He didn't, the man didn't want him."

"What?" Jack said angrily jumping up from the chair. "What sort of man does that?"

"I don't know, Jack. So please try not to be too hard on him. He's had too many rejections in his young life already. You'd better not let him think you'd ever do that."

"You know I wouldn't. I lo.."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him more often. I want that boy to think of us as family. You need to speak to Jacob about his grandfather."

"I'll do it tomorrow after church. Come on let's eat."

"What about Danny?" Sean asked.

"I'll take him something after we've eaten, he won't starve."

Later Jack carried a plate up to Danny. He had woken up and was reading. "I've brought you some dinner."

"Is that chocolate cake?" Danny asked, his eyes getting bigger.

"Yes, Catherine thought you might like a piece."

"Thanks Jack."

"Sean told me about your grandfather. Do you know where I can find him?"

"No. He goes away a lot, he travels to different countries. He's an archaeologist like my parents were."

"You've no idea how I might contact him?"

"No."

"Sean said I could call him Grandpa if I want."

"Good. He's enjoying being a Grandpa again. Now eat up."

"Will I be able to go to Kasuf's next week?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Yes, if you can behave."

"I will." He snuggled down in his bed. Jack was sure he meant it as he said it but he doubted Danny could stop himself getting into trouble.

Sean came in and set Thor on the bed. "He was crying for you."

"Thanks Grandpa." It didn't take long for him to fall back to sleep.

Daniel was up early the next morning, he had all his chores done before even Catherine was up. He took a look into the tack room. It certainly was a mess.

"I thought we could do it after church," Jack said.

"We?"

"Yes we. Now I think you need a bath before church."

"A bath? But if I have one now I'll need another one before bed. Can't I wait please?" He put on his most pleading face. He used to use it on Jack when he wanted to stay on a planet a bit longer.

"Alright but if Catherin complains you take the blame."

Daniel smiled. Jack loved seeing it. They went to the corral to look at Fury. He even responded to Jack.

"I think he's beginning to like you," Daniel said.

Church was as boring as ever but at least he managed to it relatively still this time. When it ended he ran to speak to Sam He told her all about Kasuf, Sha're and Skaara.

"It's really strange," Sam said.

"I know, I would have expected them to be older. This is a strange universe."

"It's just it seems so familiar and yet so different."

"What's beginning to worry me is why hasn't Jack come back for us? Do you think we could be dead?"

"No, of course not. Maybe they think it's too dangerous for them to come through."

"Or we're not on the same planet."

"There's a Stargate here, we'll be fine as soon as we get home."

"You're not unhappy are you?" Sam, asked.

"No it's just the opposite. Sean asked me to call him Grandpa and I think I'm beginning to like it too much. I like living with Jack. We need to go soon."

"Danny time to go," Jack shouted.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning out the room. "The men have been so busy lately they haven't had time to clean it."

"When are you taking the cattle to market?"

"In about two weeks. We'll take them to the rail road and then they get transported to the army."

"Where's the railway?"

"It's not too far from here but it will take a couple of days to get them there. We don't want to rush them or they'll lose a lot of their weight and the army won't pay enough for them."

"I see." Danny now had a date to aim for. He'd tell Sam the next day at school.

As he rode into town, he saw her sitting on the log underneath the big tree. He put Storm away and went to sit beside her. "Jack's going to be away in about two weeks. He'll be away for a few days. That would be the perfect time to go."

"Sounds good but what about Sean and my dad?"

"We need to find a way to make them think we're somewhere else."

"I've got it, you tell Sean you're going to stay at my house and I'll tell my dad that I'm going to stay with you."

"That's a great idea," Daniel said.

The bell rang and they went into school. Daniel sat and worked on his Maths problems. He was getting used to doing them now. He'd never be as good as Sam but he was getting better. Janet even congratulated him on finishing them.

Daniel felt great until lunchtime. Klorel was back at school and kept trying to bait him. Sam would not let him get into a confrontation with him but it was getting on Daniel's nerves.

"Go bother someone else," Daniel shouted at him.

Five minutes later Daniel wished he hadn't said that. Klorel was standing over a young boy teasing him. One of his friend's said," Hey Klorel look, he's wet his pants. Big baby." The boy started to cry.

"Leave him alone," Daniel said forcefully."

"And who's going to make me?"

"Me."

"Daniel," Sam said.

"No. he isn't going to get away with picking on people." He turned to face Klorel. "You're just a coward."

Klorel pushed him to the ground. Daniel swung his legs as he fell and knocked Klorel down as well.

"Why you little b******," Klorel shouted. He tried to stand up but Daniel was quicker than him.

Afterwards Daniel couldn't remember being pulled off Klorel by Jacob. All his anger and frustration had come out and Klorel had got the worst of it. Daniel was sitting in Jacob's office. Klorel had been taken to the doctor's office.

Dr. Fraiser came in. "Klorel's alright Jacob, a few cuts and bruises. Can I look at Daniel now?"

"Yes. He hasn't moved since I brought him here. Not a word either."

"Sounds like shock." he bent down in front of Daniel and said," I'm going to look at your hands." He carefully washed them and rubbed an ointment on them. He turned to Jacob again. "It's just as well you were going past the school and saw this happen. It could have been a lot worse."

"He was like a wild animal, I had to drag him off Klorel. He didn't even seem to notice it was me. God knows what Jack is going to say." Daniel's head moved. "At least that got a reaction."

"What is Mr. Apophis going to do?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"He'll probably want it to go to court," Jacob said. "You know what he's like. The other children said he'd been taunting Daniel and then he picked on a smaller boy and Daniel just reacted."

Daniel kept his head down. He didn't know what had come over him. All of a sudden he just wanted to get his own back for all the years the bullies had made his life a misery. But how was he going to explain that to Jack. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you," Jacob said. "Do you remember fighting Klorel?"

Daniel's face went white," I didn't hurt him too bad did I?"

"No, he'll be fine. You certainly know how to fight."

"Is Jack coming?" he asked in a small voice.

"I sent for him. He should be here soon."

"He's going to be mad."

"I would imagine so."

They both heard the feet running on the boarding outside. The door flew open. "What the hell happened?" He looked over at Daniel," Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Sit down Jack, I'll explain."

Jacob told him about the fight and how he'd had to pull Daniel off Klorel. He also told him the boy was at the doctor's.

Jack looked over at Daniel," Have you got anything to say?"

"No. I was in the wrong."

"Go get Storm. We're going to the ranch."

Daniel ran out. He saddled Storm as quickly as he could. The ride back to the ranch was done in silence. Daniel knew Jack was mad. When they got back Jack said," Get to your room right now." Daniel jumped down and ran.

He ran up the stairs and pulled the door open. There was no way Jack would want him now. He looked around the room. This had become his room and he knew he would miss it. He didn't have much to take with him. He changed out of his clothes and put on the oldest ones that were there and then he sat on the bed and waited.

It was the longest 5 minutes of his life. Then he heard Jack's feet on the stair. He stood up to face him. Jack's face was like thunder. Before he could say anything Daniel said," I'm ready to go. I've taken the oldest clothes and I'll get a job and pay you for these." He could hardly get the words out. He could feel tears falling down his face. "Will you look after Thor for me? I don't think they'll want him at the orphanage and I don't want anything to happen to him. Please say you'll keep him. Please." He couldn't stop the tears now.

Jack went forward picked him up, sat down on the bed and set him on his knee. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and let him cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept saying.

Jack kissed his head and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm him down. Jack said, "Danny I'm not sending you away. I'll never send you away. Calm down." Jack took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Daniel's eyes and then his nose. "Sh. It's alright." He hugged him to him and let him calm down. When he looked down Daniel was fast asleep. He had got himself so worked up he was exhausted.

Jack heard footsteps on the stairs and Sean came in, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, I'll just put him down and come talk to you." Jack tried to put Daniel down on the bed but each time he tightened his grip on Jack.

"Don't think you're going anywhere just yet. I'll talk to you later." Sean left.

About ten minutes later Daniel began to stir in Jack's arms. His eyes flew open and when he realised where he was he tried to stand up. "It's okay," Jack said holding on to him. "Settle down."

Daniel stopped trying to squirm out of Jack's arms. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. "

"I've had worse. Now what made you think I'd want you to go. Haven't I made it plain I want you to stay?"

"No one else ever wanted me to stay after I'd caused them trouble. They couldn't get rid of me quick enough. I was always too much trouble."

"You're just a normal boy Daniel. I did much worse things than get into a fight."

"You did?"

"Yes." He could see Daniel needed to be reassured so he started his story," Well once me and my brother Martin decided to get some fire crackers. No one in the shop would let us buy any, we were too young. However one of the older boys let us have some. You should have seen what happened."

"Chaos," a voice said.

"Dad's right. We let them off in the middle of town. Two lots of horse bolted dragging their wagons after them. All the goods in them fell out. The worst thing was.."

"There was worse than that?"

"Much worse," Sean said.

"I dropped the fire cracker into some paper and set a barrel on fire."

"Wow!"

"That wasn't thought Dad thought, unfortunately."

"It certainly wasn't. The barrel was at the side of the shop. They nearly set the whole place on fire."

"That was much worse than a fight," Daniel said.

"It was." Daniel was beginning to look happier. He looked up at Jack.

"You're still going to punish me though aren't you?"

"Yes. I told you the last time what would happen."

"I know."

"I'll see you both downstairs," Sean said leaving them in the room.

Jack hadn't the heart to punish Danny too badly so he gave him a couple of hard swats. This boy had suffered enough today.

Sean was waiting in the library. Daniel was smiling as he came towards him. "You don't seem to be hurting too badly," Sean commented. "Jack could barely sit after the fire cracker fiasco. What's happening about school?"

"I don't know, I left without seeing Janet. I'm sure she'll send a not home with Rya'c." He turned to Daniel," You will be writing a letter of apology to Klorel, Miss Fraiser and Sheriff Carter." Daniel wanted to object about the letter to Klorel but he thought better of it. He had hurt him more than he meant to.

"Yes sir. Can I go play with Thor?"

"Go on, then you can help Catherine with dinner."

Rya'c came home that night with a letter for Jack. jack opened it and started to read. "Can I go see Danny?" Rya'c asked.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen." Rya'c ran off. "Danny," he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Go get some milk and cookies for both of you," Catherine said.

When they'd sat down Rya'c told him about what had happened after the fight. "Klorel's got a black eye and he was walking a bit funny as well." Daniel could remember aiming a kick at him that would have been very painful. "His dad was furious, says he wants you arrested."

"What?"

"Heard him tell Sheriff Carter that but the Sheriff just said that you were provoked. Said if he wanted you arrested for a school fight he'd have to arrest Klorel too. His face went all red and he started shouting at the Sheriff."

"Rya'c, Teal'c's calling for you."

"Okay. Thanks for the milk and cookies."

Jack came in with the letter in his hand. "Miss Fraiser doesn't want you back at school for the rest of this week." Daniel almost smiled but realised in time that that action would only make Jack mad. "She wants to see us tomorrow at 8 and she'll send work home for you to do."

"Yes sir."

"And you can be sure I'll find plenty for you to do." Daniel grimaced.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Janet was not a happy woman, Daniel had seen her angry before when he'd sneaked out of the Infirmary when he wasn't supposed to, . "Have you got any excuse for your behaviour?"

"No ma'am," Daniel said. "Except he was picking on Tommy again."

"And you just had to deal with it! What was wrong with coming in to me?"

"I didn't think of that. I'm sorry." He handed her a letter. "I wrote a letter for you and one for Klorel and the Sheriff."

"Well that's a start. I will not have that behaviour from anyone in this school. You could have seriously hurt him if Sheriff Carter hadn't come along."

"I know." Daniel put his head down.

"I've excluded you from school until next Monday." She handed Jack some books and jotters, "These are for Danny to do at home. It should keep him busy for quite some time."

"Thanks Janet. He's been punished at home for what he did."

"I want him to apologise to Klorel for what he did, in front of the class."

"NO!" Daniel shouted.

Jack delivered a hard swat to his backside. "You'll do as you're told or you'll be punished again. Hear me?" Daniel nodded. "With your voice."

"Yes sir." Daniel hated this. Why should he apologise? It was all Klorel's fault.

"Klorel is having to apologise to Tommy in front of the class as well."

Janet went out to ring the bell. The rest of the children filed in. Sam smiled at him. Klorel glared as he walked past. "Daniel has something to say."

Daniel swallowed and quickly said," I've been told to say sorry to Klorel for fighting." Jack's hand tightened on his shoulder. "I am sorry for hitting him so hard. I didn't me to do that." Jack's hand released its grip. He went over and handed the letter to Klorel.

"Thank you Miss Fraiser. Daniel will see you next Monday." They went out and rode over to the Sheriff's office. No one was there so Daniel left the letter on his desk. Then they rode back to the ranch.

Sean had cleared some space on his big desk in the library and Daniel was sitting trying to write an essay. He could hear Fury snorting in the barn. It was very distracting. Thor was lying at his feet snoring. Catherine came in with some cookies and milk.

"What have you to write about?" Sean asked from the chair. He was fed up hearing all the sighing coming from Daniel. He had tried not to say anything in case he distracted the boy.

"We've to write about a place we've been."

"That should be easy," Sean said. "You said you travelled to different countries with your parents."

"I'm just not in the mood to write." He had tried, he was finding it difficult in case he wrote something he shouldn't. He wasn't sure everything was the same on this planet.

"Then write about something more recent, what about the day you found Thor."

"That's a good idea, Grandpa, thanks." He settled down to write.

"I'm finished. Will you look at it for me." Sean came over.

"It's very good. Now what else have you to do?"

"I've to read this chapter in my history book and then I've got long division sums to do. Miss Fraiser sure means to keep me busy."

"Time should go faster when you're busy." Sean picked up his paper again. Daniel got down to work.

Catherine served them lunch in the library. Jack had gone to a neighbouring ranch to talk about the cattle drive.

"My hand's going to fall off," Daniel complained.

"Are you finished?"

"Nearly. Can I stop and go for a short walk? We get a break at school."

"All right but don't go far."

Daniel tied a piece of rope to Thor's neck and took him out into the yard. He went over to Fury and rubbed his nose. "It's going to be soon Fury. You're going to love my world. You and Thor." He couldn't understand why he felt so sad at that. He wanted to go home, he really did but a larger part of him was beginning to love it here. They had to leave soon before he got too attached to these people. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He headed back to the house. Maybe once he got home and got big again he could come back. Life wasn't fair. He'd wanted a family all his life and he'd found it at the SGC. Jack was like his older brother or father sometimes, Sam was his sister and Teal'c well he was like a much older brother. Here he really had what he wanted. He was getting to be a child and he was growing up with a loving family. Whoever was doing this wasn't being fair.

Sean called him in. "Are you okay?" He lifted up his head. "You've been crying."

"No I got dirt in my eye, that's all. I'd best get that work done before d.. Jack comes."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Daniel managed to get all his school work finished. He did think Janet was being rather mean sending all this work home for him to do. He'd had no time to do anything he wanted. He looked out the window of the library. He just needed some time on his own to think things through. He picked Thor up and took him outside. He put the piece of rope round his neck and headed for the barn. He went over to Fury and called his name. The horse came over to him. he rubbed his nose.

"Would really like to ride you before we have to leave, then I wouldn't have to take one of Jack's horses but I don't think you'll be ready by then. I don't even know if I should take you with me, maybe I'm not being fair. I could set you free. Would you like that?" The horse blew on his face and he laughed.

Thor began pulling on the rope, "Okay I'm going." They set off towards a grove of trees that was not far from the barn. It was cool over there. He sat down under the tree and pulled Thor onto his lap. He hated to admit it but he actually missed school. Maybe not the place and the work but he missed being with his friends. He wouldn't go so far as to say he missed Klorel. He had hoped to plan with Sam all the things they'd need to get ready before they left. By the time he got back to school they'd only have a week. He turned round when he saw riders coming towards the ranch.

"Danny," he heard someone shout. He got up and made his way back to the house. Sean was standing by the kitchen door. "Where were you?" he said when he saw the boy coming towards him.

"I just went for a walk," Daniel answered. "I'm not a prisoner." He hadn't meant to be cheeky but he could see Sean wasn't pleased. "Sorry."

"I know you're fed up but you've got no one to blame but yourself. Now come in and help Catherine and Ernest."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, unless you'd rather spend the rest of the night in your room."

He walked past Sean who gave him a light swat as he passed.

Catherine got him to set the table. He barely said a word for the rest of the night. "What's wrong?" Jack asked Sean when he came back.

"Don't think he'd admit it but I think he's missing school. Janet sent a lot of work for him to do so he spent most of today sitting at that desk."

"I thought about taking him out with me tomorrow," Jack said.

"He's supposed to be being punished, son. That would be a treat for him. Take him with you on Friday."

"Right." He walked over to Daniel who was sitting at the table. He still hadn't eaten all his dinner. "If you don't finish it Catherine won't let you have any cake. You know the rule."

"Fine." He threw his fork and knife down and went to go upstairs.

"Daniel, take your plate and put it in the kitchen," Jack said. "And don't throw your cutlery down like that."

Daniel picked up his things and walked away.

He went up to his room.

He'd given his plan a lot of thought that afternoon. He had to make these people want him to go. When he made his escape to the Gate he didn't want any of them to follow him. However it was harder to go through with his plan than he thought, he just couldn't be nasty to them. All they'd ever shown for him was love and concern.

He found it very difficult to go to sleep. When Jack popped into his room, as he did every night, he pretended to be asleep. He was still awake when Jack and Sean went to bed. He decided to get up. Thor started to follow him and he put him back in his basket. "Stay!"

He got dressed and went down the stairs. He went out to the barn. Fury was in his stall. He didn't know what came over him, he just had to ride the horse. He got the halter and put it over Fury's head. He led him out and put on the reins and a saddle. Fury didn't seem too bothered by it. He led Fury out into the yard. Danny climbed up onto the corral fence and slowly eased himself onto the saddle. Fury took off as if a fire had been lit under him. It took all of Danny's skill and if he was honest a lot of luck to stay on his back.

They flew out of the yard and headed for town. After ten minutes Daniel began to relax, Fury wasn't trying to unseat him, he was just full of energy just like Daniel was after a day in the house. They reached town in a short time. Fury wasn't even breathing hard although Daniel was. He had slowed down to a walk. He carefully made his way to the Sheriff's house. He went round to the back of the house and picked up some small stones. he threw them up at the window of Sam's room.

The window opened," Danny is that you?" she said.

"Yes."

"You're riding Fury?"

"He let me, he's as fast as the wind. It hardly took us any time to get here."

"I'm coming down."

She quietly came out the back door. Daniel had dismounted and was standing by the fence. "What on Earth are you doing here at this time of night?" she asked. "Jack'll skin you alive."

"He won't know. I'll ride back and be back in bed before he knows. I just needed to talk to you."

"Do you still want to go in two weeks?"

"Wish I could go sooner. I hate to leave Jack . He's already lost one son. I had hoped I could make him angry at me and then he wouldn't want me."

"Doubt if that will happen. Even before, when you drove him mad he still looked out for you. He's always thought of you like a younger brother."

"It's so difficult."

"If we leave any sooner he'd just catch up with us. We need a head start."

"I know. Look I'd better get going. Sorry I woke you."

"Good night." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Daniel climbed the fence and jumped on Fury's back. They rode off towards the ranch again. He got Fury back into his stall. He'd taken all the tack off him and had to brush him down before he could go back to bed.

The next morning he could hardly get out of bed. Jack shook him a few times before he lifted him up and carried him downstairs. Catherine had breakfast ready.

"He doesn't look well," she said. "Maybe he should go back to bed and I'll take him up one of my tonics."

"No I'm fine," Daniel said. "I just didn't sleep well. I'll be fine after I've eaten." He ate his breakfast got dressed and hurried to do his chores. He sat at the desk to do his school work. When Jack looked in he was sound asleep at the desk. He lifted him up and carried him up to his bed.

"Stubborn boy." He bent down and kissed his forehead.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Jack couldn't work out what was wrong with Daniel, he was tired every morning and it wasn't because he was late to bed. That was something Jack had made sure of but every morning he came down to breakfast as if he hadn't slept at all.

"I'm going to take him in to see Dr. Fraiser," Jack said on Friday morning to Sean. "There must be something wrong."

Daniel came into the room yawning. "We're going into town today," he told Daniel. "You can take your school work with you."

"But I haven't finished it all," Daniel said worriedly. In fact he Had only finished half of it. "Miss Fraiser will be mad. I was going to complete it this weekend."

"I want to take you in to the doctor as well. I'm sure Janet will not be angry when she finds out you've not been well."

"I'm not ill honest, just tired."

"It's been going on too long now. I want the doc to check you out." Daniel didn't know what to say. The only reason he was so tired was because he had been out every night riding Fury. He just couldn't resist it. He loved the feeling of freedom he got riding over the land. He'd been into town as well and visited Sam again. She thought he was mad to risk getting caught.

"We'll go after breakfast," Jack stated. He was not going to be argued with over this.

"I'll do my chores," Daniel said.

"No need I've done them," Jack said. Daniel felt awful. He realised Jack had been really worried about him. He'd have to stop going out at night. Hopefully when Kassuf came on Saturday he'd let him ride Fury and they'd let him carry on.

Sean could see the guilty look crossing Daniel's face. He knew something was wrong but wasn't sure what. Daniel wasn't telling the truth about something. "I'll come as well," he said. "I can visit George while you're at the doc's."

They all rode into town. Daniel felt more and more guilty as he saw Jack glance over at him. Sean left them as they reached the doctor's house. Dr. Fraiser was sitting on the front porch as they rode up. "Hi doc, "Jack said as he dismounted. He went over to help Daniel down.

"I'd like you to have a look at Daniel, he's been very tired over the last few days. Every time he sits down he falls asleep."

"I'm fine Jack," Daniel protested.

"Come in," the doc said.

The doc carried out every test he knew but could find nothing wrong with him. "Are you sure you're sleeping well at night?" doc asked.

Daniel could see a way out of this now. "Well not really."

"What? But I've been sending you to bed early. You've never said."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Why can't you sleep?" doc asked.

God lying wasn't easy Daniel thought. He couldn't look Jack in the face. "I was getting dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes but they've stopped now. I slept better last night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure it'll get better."

"Give it another couple of nights. If it's no better bring the boy back and I'll look him over again. I can telegraph to some doctors in New York."

Jack still didn't look too happy. "Please Jack," Daniel said.

"Alright until Monday."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief.

They left to go to the school. It was break time and Jack told Daniel to go sit with Sam while he went into the school.

He told her what had happened. "You idiot," she said. "You have to stop."

"I am. I won't go out tonight, I promise. I really frightened Jack. I didn't mean to."

"We'll need to sort things out next week. Do you still want to leave when Jack takes the cattle to the rail road?"

"Yes. It's our best chance to get away."

"Okay, see you soon." Jack came over.

"Let's get dad and go home. Miss Fraiser says you don't have to finish the work." Daniel felt even worse. He was lying to so many people.

Sean was just coming out with General Hammond. "Hear you haven't been too well, son," he said to Daniel. Daniel put his head down. These were people he respected on his own planet and it didn't feel good lying to them on this one.

"No sir. But I'll be fine now. I'll get some sleep tonight."

"Good to hear it. Bye Sean, Jack, Daniel."

"So what did the doc say?" Sean asked mounting up.

"He thinks it's because Daniel's been having nightmares."

"You didn't say," Sean said.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." Sean could see he was lying. He couldn't look at them.

When they arrived back at the ranch Jack made Daniel go back to bed. He couldn't sleep though. He felt so bad. Sean came into his room. He set Thor on the bed beside him.

"Not asleep yet? I thought you'd be sound by now. I've always found that a clear conscience helps you sleep."

Shit Daniel thought. "I don't know what you mean," he said.

Yes you do Sean thought. "I just wondered if you had something on your mind you maybe wanted to say."

"No. I think I'll go to sleep now." He turned over.

"Your choice," Sean said. "But Daniel I know something's up and I know it's always best to tell the truth before it gets out of hand. I'll leave you to think about that."

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Jack was shaking his arm. "Catherine sent up some sandwiches and milk. Here you are."

He sat up and ate them. "I'll come downstairs now."

"Okay but don't do too much."

He spent the afternoon sitting on the porch watching Fury run round his corral. He got up and went over to him. "I've made a right mess Fury. I should have told them the truth."

Thor barked from the garden. He went back over to him and sat clapping his ears.

That night Daniel tried to sleep but he could hear Fury snorting to him. He got up and went down. "I'm not going out tonight Fury. I can't." He clapped his nose and made his way back to bed.

He just about jumped out of his skin when a voice said," Still not sleeping."

He whirled round. Sean was standing in the shadows on the porch. "I just came down for some air."

"You'd best get back to bed."

He felt a lot better the next morning and was up at the same time as everyone else. "You look better," Jack said.

"I told you I'm fine now."

"Dad says you were out at the corral last night."

"I just needed some fresh air. Is Kassuf coming today?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes, unless you don't feel well enough."

"I'm fine."

He went out to do his chores. "Seems like a miraculous recovery," Sean said.

"I'm just glad he's okay." He looked over at his dad. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's been lying to us." He held his hand up. "Let me finish, Jack. He hasn't been able to look us in the eye. He's hiding something."

They heard riders come in. Kassuf, Sha're and Skaara were at the corral when they came out.

"Jack, this horse is behaving much better. "

"It's mostly down to Danny. He's been working with him like you asked."

He went into the corral and rubbed the horse with his hand. "Has someone been riding him?" Daniel nearly choked.

"No!" Jack said. "Why?"

"I would have said someone has."

Jack turned to Daniel. His face was bright red. "Have you got something to tell me?"

"No," he managed to stutter out. He put his head down.

"LOOK AT ME!" Jack bellowed. Daniel looked up. "I want the truth. Have you been riding the horse?"

Tears welled in Daniel's eyes. It was bad enough getting shouted at in private but in front of Kassuf, Sha're and Skaara it was worse. He didn't know what to say. He wished he could just jump on Fury and go. Jack grabbed his arm turned him round and swatted his backside very hard. He let out a yelp. "Answer me."

"Alright I did," Daniel yelled back. "He's my horse." Guilt was making him very defensive. Jack swatted him twice more.

"Go to your room." He pointed to the house.

"No."

Jack turned to Kassuf. "Will you stay until I come back?"

"Of course." Jack lifted Daniel up and carried him in. He kept shouting no the whole time.

He took him up to his room. "You will get ready for bed. I'll be back soon." He turned and walked out. Daniel threw himself on his bed crying. Why did he always have to mess everything up. Sean came in and sat beside him. Daniel threw himself into his arms. He held him close.

"You were right," he said between sniffles. I should have told him. He's mad with me."

"Do you blame him?"

"No. It's all my fault. I do this all the time. I never could stay anywhere permanently."

Sean lifted his chin up. "Yes this is your fault. You lied to us and family don't do that. Not to get their own way. What made you do it?"

"I don't know. It made me feel good. Fury rides like the wind. I felt so free. Do you think Jack will forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will but you're going to have to prove you can be trusted. And that's going to take time."

"I'd best get ready for bed. he told me to."

"Alright. You'd better hurry." Daniel got changed into his night shirt again.

Sean left when Jack came back in. "I lied to you," Daniel said. "I'm sorry, I really did feel bad."

"I thought you were ill." Daniel couldn't bear the hurt in Jack's voice and he started to cry again. Jack took him into his arms.

Daniel kept saying he was sorry over and over again as Jack held him.

"I want you to tell me what you did wrong," Jack said.

"I took Fury out."

"Yes and."

"I lied about the nightmares. I should have told you the truth this morning and not let you worry."

"That's right. Now do you remember what I said would happen if you committed the same offence three times?" Daniel nodded.

Jack came down and sat with Sean. "He's a handful," Sean said.

"He certainly is. God dad I thought he was ill. I couldn't bear to lose another son."

"I know. He should have told us but we all make mistakes."

"He's paying for it now. He's to stay in his room today. He's to complete all the work Janet sent. I'll take it up to him to start. He's got double chores to do as well."

"Think this'll teach him not to get into any more trouble?"

"Somehow I doubt it dad. He just can't help himself."

Jack went up with his work. Daniel was lying on his bed still crying. "I've brought your work up to finish." Daniel turned to him. He looked a picture of misery. Jack held open his arms and Daniel ran to him. "It'll be alright. I promise." Daniel held onto him tightly.

"I'm glad you didn't send me away."

"Never going to happen." Jack didn't know why that made Daniel cry all the more.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Daniel stretched in bed and winced. The covers rubbed against his still very sore backside. The thing he regretted the most was not being able to spend time with Kasuf and his family. He knew there was no way Jack would take him to visit them now. He heard someone moving around down stairs. He got up, got dressed and headed down, Thor trailing behind him.

Catherine and Ernest were in the kitchen," Good morning," they both said. "Breakfast will be ready in half an hour," Catherine said.

He went outside and got on with his chores. He looked back towards the house before going over and stroking Fury's nose. He didn't dare stay too long, just in case Jack came out. He wasn't going to chance it, Jack was a man of his word and he'd promised him he wouldn't like the consequences of disobeying him again. Jack had told him he was not to go near Fury unless he was with him, no exceptions.

When he went back into the house Jack and Sean were sitting at the table," Good morning Danny," Sean said.

"Morning." He sat down carefully. He ate his breakfast quickly and without uttering a word.

"I've filled a bath for you Danny."

"Thanks." He went through to the bath house and sat in the bath. Jack went to get his good clothes. "Do I have to go?"

"We've had this discussion before, just get dressed son."

Daniel did as he was told. Although he was used to pushing issues with his Jack, this one was less pushable. His Jack would have laughed at him using a word that did not exist and him a linguist.

Jack, Sean, Catherine and Ernest were waiting for him. Rya'c had Thor in his arms. Daniel wished he was Rya'c, he didn't have to go to church.

By the time they reached the church he was uncomfortable. He knew he would not be able to sit through the service. He jumped out of the buggy just before it stopped.

Sam came running over," You okay?"

"Yes, fine." Jack came over and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. God Jack didn't even trust him out of his sight now.

Jacob came over, "Morning Jack, Danny."

"Morning," Jack said. Janet came over to Jack. "Janet, is Sunday school starting today?"

"Yes. I'm taking the children over to the school after the first hymn."

"Danny will be joining you today," he said.

"I'm going as well," Sam said.

Daniel was relieved. He smiled up at Jack. Jack bent down and whispered in his ear," I'm not that cruel." He ruffled his hair. "You need a haircut."

Sam grabbed his hand to pull him to the side. "Don't go out of sight," Jack and Jacob said at the same time.

Jack took Janet's hand," Can you make sure Danny doesn't have to sit. He's not finding it too comfortable just now. And he'll have all the work for you tomorrow."

"Of course Jack." She smiled up at him. Maybe next Sunday you could all come to my house after service for a meal, you too Jacob, and Sam. We haven't done that for awhile."

"I'd like that." Sean smiled at his son. The best thing Jack could do, would be to get married and have more children. He would like to see a lot of grandchildren running around the ranch before he was too old to enjoy them.

George Hammond came over," Jack I have something to discuss with you. Jacob contacted Daniel's grandfather. It seems he's back in New York. He didn't even know where the boy was. Didn't seem to care either. He's heading out to Egypt in a few weeks. I asked him about making you Daniel's guardian and he said you could adopt him for all he cared." Jack felt his blood pressure raise as George kept talking.

"I'll adopt him, George if that's what he wants. I'll talk to him tonight. How can a man not care about his own family?"

"I don't know son. But it means you can make it legal."

"Good." Jack watched Sam and Daniel playing tig with some of their school friends.

"Danny, time for church."

Daniel was so glad when they went to the school. Janet kept him busy going for things and helping some of the younger children. They returned to church just as the last hymn was being sung.

They arrived back at the ranch and Jack got ready to ride out. He had a lot of work to do before they could get the cattle ready to move. He left Daniel with his father doing some more work for Janet. He had to finish it today.

Later Sean came in to find Daniel standing at the window looking out as if in a daze. "You alright, Danny?"

"Yes, I just want to remember this." Sean was puzzled by the answer.

"You'll get to see it every day if you want," he said," you know Jack will never ask you to leave."

"I know. I've finished my work, can I go outside?"

"Off you go but make sure you don't go near Fury."

"I won't, I'll take Thor for a walk."

Daniel put a short rope round Thor's neck and set off. He needed to get away from here soon. He was beginning to like it too much. One more week and they'd be gone. He was glad he had managed to ride Fury, now he could take him with him. But how was he going to leave Jack? He couldn't just leave with no explanation. He'd have to leave a letter telling him the truth. He couldn't let him think that he'd wanted to leave. Maybe once they'd got everything sorted they could come back. He had walked quite a distance from the ranch and turned round to head back. He saw horses coming towards the ranch. The one at the front was Jack.

The horse pulled up beside Daniel. "You're far from the house," Jack said. "Want a ride back?"

"No I'll walk."

Jack almost smiled," Can I walk with you. I want to ask you something."

Jack dismounted. "I spoke to Judge Hammond today. Your Grandfather was found."

"Does he want me?"

"I'm sorry Daniel. He's away on another trip."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I don't understand the man," Jack had to rein in his temper. "I want to ask you if you'd like to be adopted. Your Grandfather said I could but I want your permission."

Daniel didn't know what to say. He was leaving in a week, how could he say yes but looking at Jack's expectant face how could he say no. "Yes."

Jack grabbed him up and held him tight. "You have no idea how happy this makes me." Daniel didn't know what to say. At least he could make Jack happy for a week.

"It's what I've always wanted," Daniel said and at that moment he realised how true that was. He would love to be Jack's son.

They walked up to the house and Jack told Sean the news. "I'm so glad." He kissed Daniel's head and said," I couldn't have a better Grandson."

Catherine and Ernest came out," We need to have a party. A proper welcome to the family party."

"Yes, why not? We haven't had a party here for quite a few years."

"That's settled then."

Daniel was so happy as he went to sleep that night. He had everything he wanted here. Maybe he should stay. Sam could go back, he'd help her. But then he saw his Jack's face. He couldn't do that to him. Shit. Tears began to run down his face.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The New World Part 25

Warning : Contains mention of a spanking, if you don't like please don't read.

The next morning Daniel was up very early. He couldn't sleep not with all the things he had on his mind. His chores were all done well before breakfast. He had no idea what he was going to do.

"Daniel," Catherine called. He ran into the kitchen. He helped her make the breakfast and lay the table. Jack and Sean came down the stairs laughing. He knew Jack was happy because he'd agreed to the adoption, he also knew he was going to break this man's heart when he left, he felt rotten but had to smile. He couldn't let them know what he and Sam had planned. They all sat at the table.

"Danny? Danny?"

"What?"

"You're miles away son. What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about school."

"Worried about going back?"

"A bit."

"You'll be fine once you get there. Talking about getting there, you better get a move on. Last thing you need is to be late your first day back." Daniel got up and put his dishes in the sink. He grabbed his books and ran outside. Rya'c was waiting, Teal'c had saddled his horse for him.

"Thanks Teal'c."

He turned round to Ernest," Keep an eye on Thor. He's going to miss me being with him all day." Ernest picked the puppy up as he made to try and follow Daniel.

Rya'c was desperate to get going," Come on Danny. Miss Fraiser'll be mad if we're late." He rode off.

"I'm coming," Daniel said. He would rather be at the ranch than school but he doubted Jack would let him stay home.

They made it to class just in time. He slid into his desk. "Hi Sam," he said. She thought he sounded a bit down.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Samantha!"

"Sorry." She put her head down, Miss Fraiser did not appreciate people talking in class unless they were asked to. Sam was very good at following orders. She concentrated on the work sitting in front of her. Daniel couldn't keep his mind on anything. he gazed out of the window.

"Danny." Sam went to nudge him but Janet was looking straight at her. "Daniel!" And then a bit louder, "Daniel Jackson."

His head jerked round as he said," What?" in an angry tone forgetting where he was. Some of the class sniggered then stopped when Janet glared at them.

"You, young man, need to learn to concentrate on your work and how to speak to a teacher."

"I didn't...."

"Well maybe some time in the corner will help concentrate your mind." She took his arm and placed him in the corner behind her desk. He hated the way Klorel smirked as he went past and would love to have hit him in the mouth to get rid of some of his own frustrations.

Once in the corner he was able to think about what he was going to do. However it didn't help, every time he thought he had a plan in his head he came up with reasons it wouldn't work. Damn he was going to have to do something and soon. He was so engrossed in working out his plan he didn't hear Janet calling him. His arm was grabbed and he was turned round to face an angry Janet Fraiser. "I don't know what is wrong with you today but you need to snap out of it or I am going to send you home. There's no point in you being here if you won't work. I'm sure Mr. O'Neill will know how to deal with you." Daniel was sure he would as well. "You can spend your breaks in her catching up.

Daniel couldn't stand it any longer. He ran and didn't stop until he reached the edge of town. He threw himself down under a big tree. He heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Sam running towards him. "Go away!"

"Danny, what's wrong?" He looked up at her through tears.

"It's all gone wrong, Sam . I don't know what to do." She knelt down and put her arms around him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Jack wants to adopt me. Do you know how long I wanted to hear that? I spent years wanting to belong somewhere and now when it's happened I can't stay."

"I'm sorry Danny." She let him cry.

After a while he lifted his eyes. "God Sam what a mess. When I first got here all I wanted to do was go home but now..."

"You've got to remember we've got family back there as well."

"That's why it's so difficult. But what if we go back and we're still kids. We've never considered that."

"We just have to hope we grow up. I don't know why we became young and everyone else is the same age. You're not the only one having doubts Danny. I love being with my dad, I never had time with him when I was this age before. He was always away. But I want my old life back."

Daniel could understand how Sam felt, part of him also wanted to go back and resume his life. He did feel better after having talked to Sam. "I'm going to leave letters for Jack and Sean. I can't just leave and not tell them why. That wouldn't be fair."

"I'm going to do the same."

"We'd best go back," Daniel said. "I hope you don't get into trouble for coming after me."

"Janet told me to come."

"Bet I'm in trouble again."

"Well Jack always says trouble follows you around."

"Wish it would follow someone else for a change." Sam was glad he seemed happier. "Jack's going to be mad. I've just broken his three strikes and you're out rule."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just a rule he has. He's got lots, even more than our Jack has."

They arrived back at the school. "Time to face the music."

Daniel walked in and went straight to Janet. "I'm sorry for running out."

"Thank you for apologising. Take your seat. I still expect you to stay in at break and catch up."

"Yes ma'am."

It was a very long day. Daniel managed to do lots of the work before the end of the day. As the rest of the children made to leave she called him to stand in front of her desk. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't," Daniel said. "I don't really know myself."

"I can't let this behaviour go unpunished." She lifted up the ruler from her desk. "Hold out your hands." She brought the ruler down three times over each hand. When she was finished he stuffed his hand in his pockets. There was no way Jack would miss seeing the marks. "And here's a letter for Jack."

Oh great, Daniel thought. More trouble. Sam and Rya'c were waiting outside.

"You okay?" Rya'c asked.

"Yes, don't know if I will be when Jack's finished with me." He showed them the letter. Sam was glad Daniel could laugh about it.

"Sammie," Jacob Carter shouted.

"Best go, see you tomorrow," she said running off.

"Danny," a voice shouted from the telegraph office. They rode over. "Can you give this telegram to Sean?"

"Sure, Mr. Hawes." He stuck it in his pocket.

When Danny entered the house he asked Ernest where Sean was. "He's in the garden," Ernest said. "He took Thor."

Thor came bouncing up to greet him. Daniel handed the telegram to him. Sean grabbed his hand. "What happened today?"

"I wasn't listening."

"That doesn't sound like Janet."

"There was other stuff as well. Who sent the telegram?" Daniel asked to change the subject.

Sean knew what he was doing but decided not to question him anymore. "It's from Mary's husband. She's had a baby boy. They're calling him Iain."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. That's another new cousin for you."

"Are you going to see them?"

"I think I will. I haven't been for about a year. It'll be good to see them all."

"Who are you going to see?" Jack asked coming in.

"Mary. She's just had a baby boy. They've called him Iain."

"That's good. You can invite them to visit. I'd like them to meet Danny. About time he met the rest of the family."

"I'll do that. I'm going to pack and set off tomorrow."

Daniel stood with the letter in his hand. Best get this over with. He handed it to Jack who recognised Janet's writing. Jack's expression changed as he read it.

"Have you any reason for this behaviour?"

"No."

"We'll deal with it now and then you can do your work in the library. Go upstairs and wait for me."

"Yes sir." He ran as quickly as he could. He didn't want Jack to see the tears that had already formed in his eyes. He had let him down again. He threw himself down on his bed.

He heard Sean go past his door. A short time later Jack came in. "I'm sorry."

"Can you tell me why you ran out of class? Is it about the adoption?"

"Sort of. I can't explain."

"Do you still want me to adopt you or have you changed your mind?"

"No, I really want you to adopt me. Honestly Jack. I don't know why I got into trouble today."

"You know this is the third time you've gotten into trouble at school?" Daniel nodded. "Okay let's get this over with."

When Jack went downstairs Sean was in the library. "Did he tell you anything?"

"No, said he didn't have a reason although I don't think he was telling me the truth. He says he still wants me to adopt him. He has to realise if he misbehaves there are consequences just like there were for me."

"It's all part of parenthood, Jack. The good and the bad."

"I hate this part."

"I was never too fond of it either but sometimes it has to be done."

"I know."

Daniel came down the stairs and went to the desk. "I've got to finish this work."

"Okay. Need any help?" Sean asked.

"Please."

"I'll have to rethink the cattle drive, see if Teal'c can take them."

"I can stay with Catherine and Ernest," Daniel said. "If they were going he wanted it to be soon. He couldn't go on like this.

"Of course he can. You used to stay with them. If they could manage three of you they can manage Danny."

"You sure, I think he manages to find more trouble than we ever did." Daniel went red.

"Jack I don't think that's possible. If you want I can tell him about some of the many scrapes you got up to. I remember the time you and Martin decided to paint the cow green. And what about the time you decided to boil all the hens eggs and put them back under them."

Jack went red. "Dad! I can still remember the smacks I got with her wooden spoon for that one."

"And there were many other pranks you got up too so don't make out you never got in trouble. I'm sure Catherine and Ernest could think of plenty as well."

As they were eating dinner Daniel asked Catherine about some of Jack's pranks. "He was a devil when he was younger. Always up to mischief. And he led his brother and sister into it as well. He spent many a night in his room lying on his stomach. When you meet Mary and Martin they'll be able to tell you lots more."

"Enough," Jack said. "I wasn't that bad." Everyone laughed.

"No you were worse." Jack was glad to see Daniel smiling. He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Title: The New World Part 26

Author: Stroma

Warnings: Fic may contain corporal punishment in later chapters, will put warning on chapters).

Sean was ready to leave the next morning, Jack was going to drive him into town.

Can I wait with you until the stage leaves?" Daniel asked.

"Alright, I'll send a note with Rya'c to say you'll be in later and why." Daniel wanted to spend as much time with Sean as he could. This was going to be the last time he would see him.

Sean drew Daniel into his arms for a huge hug. "Look after your dad," he said," Keep him out of trouble." It was the first time Sean had used dad to describe Jack.

"I will. Have a good time." I'm really going to miss you Daniel thought as he waved to Sean as the stage left town. "I love you Grandpa," he shouted. Daniel couldn't stop the tears.

Jack pulled Daniel into a hug, "He'll be home before you know it. And come summer you'll get to meet your aunt, uncle and cousins." They started to walk down the street. "Come on we'd best get you to school. And remember no trouble."

"I know, I promised Grandpa I wouldn't ne like you," he moved off quickly to avoid the swat aimed at his backside.

"Cheeky brat," Jack laughed.

Daniel slowed as they neared the school," Can't I stay with you until the cattle drive, please?"

"Sorry Danny, you've got school and after missing last week you need to catch up."

"I'll make it up I promise."

"No Danny, this is not up for discussion. Let's go."

Daniel's face fell. He just wanted to spend time with Jack before he had to leave. He looked up at Jack and saw that he was not going to change his mind. "Okay."

"That's my boy," Jack said ruffling his hair.

At lunchtime Jack and Sam sat making plans. "I'll tell Catherine I'm spending Friday night with you and Jacob. I'll tell her we're working on our project You can tell your dad you're staying with me. Then after school on Friday we can go, no one will miss us until Saturday lunchtime."

"Why don't we say we're going to stay Saturday night as well. That will give us longer to get away. We can tell them we'll meet them at church on Sunday," Sam suggested.

"That's a good idea," Daniel said. "I just need to work out how I'm going to take Fury and Thor."

"It's too risky," Sam said.

"I'm not leaving them," Daniel said in a determined voice.

"Okay, we'll have to think of something."

"Do you think we could trust Rya'c to help?"

"He might tell."

"What if we tell him we're going camping and we don't want the adults to know. Then I could get Thor from him," Daniel said.

"What about Fury?" Sam asked.

"I'll think of something."

The bell rang and they had to go inside.

That night Daniel asked Jack to help him with his homework. He wanted to spend every minute he could with him and time was running out. Jack was leaving some time the next day.

Later on that night when everyone was asleep Daniel got up. He wrote two letters. They were the hardest things he'd ever had to write but Jack deserved the truth. He had to make him understand why he was going, he had to let him know that it wasn't his fault and that Daniel would stay if he could. He told him about the Stargate and how he lived on the other side of it. he couldn't find a way to explain about how he had been older and that Jack existed on another planet. He told him that being adopted by him was the best thing anyone had ever done for him. His letter to Sean was shorter, it explained that he had to go away and that he would miss them all terribly. He loved him being his Grandpa. Tears dripped on to the paper of both letters. He placed them under his clothes in the dresser. He was exhausted by the time he'd finished.

It was difficult to get up the next day, Jack came to waken him," Hey sleepy head, time to get up." He ruffled his hair.

He came down and sat at the table for breakfast," Sorry, I'll get my chores done."

"They're done, just sit and eat."

"Thanks Jack. You'll not be away before I come back from school will you?"

"No, I'm joining the crew tonight and we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"So I'll see you."

"I'll even come and pick you up from school."

"Great."

Danny put his dishes in the sink and ran to meet Rya'c. As they rode to school Danny told him about going camping with Sam. "We don't want anyone to know we're going but I want Thor with me. So if I leave Thor with you and then arrange to meet you to get him from you, would you do that?"

"Sure," Rya'c said. "If you get caught though you'll be in lots of trouble."

Daniel felt happier, at least he knew he would have Thor. Now to work out how to get Fury. That was not going to be easy.

School seemed to drag even more that day. He told Sam about Rya'c. Then he had a great idea. "Why don't I tell Catherine that Kassuf took Fury. I could tell her he came early in the morning and took him to his camp ."

"But won't she wonder why he didn't speak to them?"

"It's worth a try Sam. I'll take Fury out to the pond and leave him tethered up there and then we can pick him up from there."

"What if someone sees him?" Sam asked. She didn't want anything to spoil their plan.

"They wouldn't know it was us who put him there. I have to try."

Daniel was so glad when school was over, he rushed out and straight into Jack's arms. "Wow, buddy. It's good to see you too."

"Hi Jack."

Rya'c came out and joined them. "I've got the horses all ready," Jack said.

"Can we go back by the pond?" Danny asked.

"If you want. We can't stay too long, I'm sure you both have homework."

"That doesn't matter."

"I'm sure it will to Janet and I hope you are not going to fall behind with your work because I'm not here. I can assure you Catherine will keep a close watch on you."

"I'm sure she will after all she looked after you for years."

They rode to the pond. "I like it here," Daniel said dismounting.

"Let's see who can skim their stone the farthest," Jack said.

The boys and Jack spent ½ an hour doing this. Jack managed to make his stone skip 6 times on the water before it sank to the bottom. Neither of the two boys could beat him. After Jack insisted they ride home before Catherine sent out a search party. Daniel helped Jack put away the horses. He was almost attached to his side the whole time. He wanted to take home as many memories as he could. He couldn't bear to say good bye but knew he had no choice.

They had dinner together and Jack told him some stories of growing up at the ranch and what it was like to have a brother and sister. "It sounds like fun."

"Wait till you meet your cousins, you'll have great fun with them."

At last it was time to say goodbye. Daniel went to the barn with Jack. "Now remember I don't want you working with Fury at all when I'm away. Okay?"

"I won't." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. This was too hard. He wanted to beg Jack to stay but knew he could not deny Sam her chance to go home. He threw himself into Jack's arms.

"I'll be home soon, I promise. I won't be like all those other people Daniel. You can trust me." The only thing was it was Daniel who couldn't be trusted now.

"I love you daddy." Jack held him tight. He'd thought he'd never hear those words again.

He held him tight ad said," I love you too, son. Now off you go into the house. And remember Catherine and Ernest are in charge. I want to hear good things when I come back." He kissed Daniel's head.

Danny walked back to the house as Jack rode off. He felt as if his heart would break. He stood on the porch and watched as Jack rode out of his sight. Forever he thought.

"I'm going to bed," he announced grabbing up Thor and retreating to his room. He cried himself to sleep.

The next day he was like a robot. He managed to do everything he should but with very little enthusiasm. He told Catherine that he was spending Friday and Saturday night with Jacob and Sam in town.

"Is it alright with Jacob?" Ernest asked.

"Yes, I spoke to Jack last night and he said I could. We're going to work on our project. I'll meet you at church on Sunday."

"That's fine. It'll take your mind off Jack and Sean being away."

"Rya'c is going to look after Thor for me."

"Very well."

That day Sam and he finalised their plans. She'd told her dad about staying with Daniel at the ranch. Everything was now set.

The next day he got up very early saddled Storm and led Fury out to the pond. He settled him under a tree and left water and oats in a bucket. He spoke calmly to the horse. "I'll be back for you later."

He just made it back to the ranch in time to do his chores. He told Catherine that Kassuf had come to take Fury back to his village. He said Jack had spoken to him about keeping the horse while he was away. Then he went up and got his letters. He put them in the desk in the library.

School took ages, now that everything was ready he just wanted to go. At the end of the day Sam went to say good bye to her father. There were tears in her eyes when she came back. "Sorry Sam," Daniel said. "I've just been thinking about myself. You're going to miss Jacob a great deal, aren't you?"

"Yes."

They rode until they arrived at the outskirts of the house are, just behind the barn where no one could see them. Rya'c was waiting. He had ridden ahead so the he had Thor ready.

"Can I ask a favour, Rya'c?"

"Of course."

"Can you go out to the pond on Sunday and pick up Storm and Flora, Sam's horse? And please don't ask any questions. We can't answer any."

"Daniel?"

"Please don't ask any questions. If you don't know you can't be blamed."

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know but I want to thank you for being a good friend."

They rode off. They made it to the pond and tethered Storm and Flora. Daniel got Fury ready. He rubbed Storm's nose. "You've been a lovely horse. I'm going to miss you."

Sam and Daniel mounted Fury. He didn't seem to mind having both of them riding him. They made good time but soon had to make camp. Neither one of them felt like talking so they ate a sandwich and drank some water before bedding down for the night.

They woke early next morning and travelled towards the area they hoped had the Stargate. The most promising thing was the fact the wind was getting stronger. Fury wasn't happy because the sand was blowing in his face. Daniel got down and tied a blanket round his face. He led him forwards talking to him the whole time.

Then they saw the gate in front of them. Sam made her way to the DHD. The wind was getting stronger and stronger, almost blowing them off their feet. That was when Daniel heard voices. "Sam can you hear that?"

"Yes." They looked back, two men on horseback were not far behind them.

"It's Jack and Jacob. What are we going to do now?" Daniel asked.

The wind suddenly stopped blowing. "THAT IS UP TO YOU," a voice said.

Jacob and Jack seemed frozen.

"What's happening Sam?" Daniel was getting worried.

"I have no idea, let's go." They tried to go up the steps but there seemed to be an invisible barrier round them.

A figure dressed all in green appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"We are the 'Creators'."

"We've never heard of you," Daniel said. "Did you make all this?"

"Yes."

"You made us young again too?" Sam said.

"It was what both of you wanted. You wanted a chance to relive your childhoods under better circumstances, we gave you that chance. We gave you the gift."

"Gift!" Daniel shouted. "Yes you've given us this but now we have to go. We're leaving those people looking for their children."

"Then stay. It is your choice."

"No it isn't. If we stay here our friends will miss us and they need us to help with the Stargate and the battle against the Go'auld. We can't desert them," Sam said.

"We cannot force you to stay, it has to be what you want."

"Are these people real ?"

"Yes we created them for you. You are happy with these people so we made them for you."

"Do you control them?"

She looked horrified. "They have free will. We would not try to control them."

"It's just we've met people before who have tried to control others using their dreams," Daniel said.

"We do not control, we create."

"Why did you put us in a place like this, our Earth is not like this now."

"We did not want you to be able to get control of advanced weapons or be too primitive. We found these memories in the head of the man you call Teal'c."

"Teal'c likes watching Bonanza and any re-runs of old Westerns," Daniel said to Sam.

"What will happen to these people when we go?" Sam asked.

"They will continue to live their lives, we do not destroy lives only create. Now you must make a decision."

"It's not that easy," Daniel said. "We love the people here but we also love the people at home. It's an impossible choice to make. You're not being fair." Daniel fell to his knees and covered his eyes. Tears dripped out between his fingers. "You're not being fair."

Another figure appeared. "I told you these were special people. They are worthy of the gift." She raised her arms. Daniel and Sam felt as if they were being ripped out of their bodies. "Now you can have your heart's desire."

Two shimmery figures stood before the wormhole. Daniel said, "Is that us?"

"It is your adult selves. They can return and you can stay."

"We can?"

"It is what you both wish."

Daniel looked at Sam," Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to grow up with my dad and now I don't feel guilty about wanting to stay." She helped Daniel to his feet.

"Will they remember all this?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

"Can they visit us?"

"No, that will not be allowed."

She walked to the shimmering figures," We are letting you return to your world but you must promise not to come back for one of your years."

The two figures nodded. "Will they be happy?" Sam asked.

"We think so. Watch and see what happens. Don't worry no one else can see you."

The two children noticed that Jack and Jacob were coming towards them. They turned round but could not see the Creators or their adult selves. They were on their own now to face what looked like two very angry fathers.

"Jack," Daniel said nervously.

"Dad!" Sam squeaked.

Jack grabbed him and lifted him into his arms, "Thank God you're both safe. Jacob had lifted Sam.

Next thing they were both back on the ground and both given a hard swat to their backsides. "Ow!" they said in unison. Then they were hugged again.

"When we get back we're going to be discussing consequences for all the rules you've broken, young man."

"There are going to be lots of chores to do," Jacob said to Sam. "What were you both thinking, camping and on your own."

"How did you find us?" Daniel asked.

"I had a feeling something wasn't right," Jack said. "I rode into town and spoke to Jacob. After we visited the ranch and found neither of you there we spoke to Rya'c. Teal'c is not too happy with him."

"Please it was all our fault. Don't let Teal'c punish Rya'c."

"Don't you worry there's plenty of punishment to go around," Jack said ominously.

And I chose this Daniel thought but when Jack lifted him up again into his arms he knew this had been the right choice. He looked over at Sam and she smiled. They had both made the right decision. Life might not be easy for the next few weeks but they were home and with the people they loved.

TBC (one more chapter)


	27. Chapter 27

The New World Part 27 (This is the last part of this fic. I think there could be a sequel. Please let me know what you think)

Author: Stroma

Warnings: A couple of swear words.

"Off World Activation", alarms were going off all round the base. The iris was closed but nothing happened. The wormhole then shut down. "Walter, what just happened?" General Hammond asked.

"I don't know sir. But nothing came through."

"Best give the system a check just in case."

In the Infirmary Jack nearly jumped off his chair as Daniel's eyes opened. "Hey Daniel."

"Dad," Jack looked puzzled. Daniel threw himself into Jack 's arms.

"I'm home." Jack held him tightly. He had been so worried about both Daniel and Carter. They'd come through the gate seconds after Teal'c and him and then collapsed on the ramp. Daniel held on as if he was never going to let go. This was new, Daniel didn't usually like to be touched.

Over on the other bed Sam was in Jacob's arms. Both men looked over at each other relieved that the two young people were awake.

At almost the same time they both pulled away, "Sorry," they both said going bright red.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Jack said.

"It's just been such a long time since we've seen you," Sam said.

Both Jack and Jacob looked at each other. "You've been unconscious for the past ten hours," Jacob said.

"Ten hours, it can't be," Daniel said. We've been there for weeks. We were living on that planet."

"You've been in the Infirmary since you collapsed."

"No, "Sam said confused. "We've been on the planet." She saw them look at her. "I'm not confused or dreaming. We were both on that planet."

"Which planet?"

"The one we just left. When we stepped into the wormhole we were sent back to the planet."

"Sorry kids, there's no way you were on the planet. We sent an aerial reconnaissance through. There were no signs of any civilisation at all. The people we had spoken to were all gone. The only thing it did register was a huge sandstorm around the gate. Damn thing crashed but not before it sent back some pictures and information."

"Colonel I think you need to let them rest now. You can go off and get some work done now," Fraiser said.

The look of fear on Daniel's face made him say," I'm staying." He immediately saw Daniel relax. He knew there was a long story here but he wanted them well rested before they started. Jacob had sat down beside Sam's bed as well. They slept soundly all through the night.

Daniel and Sam felt much better the next morning but Janet still wouldn't let them get up. Jack and Jacob had gone for a shower and to get something to eat.

"You two will stay in that bed until I say you can get up."

"She hasn't changed," Sam said as Janet walked away. Daniel laughed. "You'd best do as she says, she might have a ruler stuck in her desk drawer." They both laughed.

"If I thought that would keep Dannyboy in line I'd get one," Jack said from the door. Daniel blushed. "There must be a good story attached to this and I want to hear it."

"As do we all O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Good to see you Teal'c," Daniel said.

The phone rang. "Colonel O'Neill it's for you," the nurse said setting a tray of food in front of Daniel.

"Yes sir, I'll be right up." He put the phone down," No rest for the wicked, care to join me Jacob?"

"Sure."

"They're sending a MALP back to the planet, I want to see what it shows." They left.

As they were watching the MALP go up the ramp Daniel and Sam appeared in the Gate room. "Stop it, you can't send one through, we promised."

"What?" General Hammond said.

"You have to stop it. We promised the Creators we wouldn't go back to the planet for one of Earth's years."

"Stop the MALP and shut down the wormhole," General Hammond ordered.

"Are you two meant to be out of the Infirmary?" Jack asked.

"No they are not," Janet said. "I want you two back in bed. Right now." Jack smiled.

"Come on Janet, we're fine," Sam said.

"Now Sam, I shouldn't need to remind you but in this matter I do out rank everyone in this room."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm not military," Daniel said smugly. Jack shook his head. Danny you should know better he thought.

"Now, Dr. Jackson," Janet said. She turned to Jack. "Colonel would you care to remind Daniel that he can be grounded from going off world on my say so."

"I think if I were you, Dannyboy, I'd do as she says. You are not going to win this battle." Daniel looked as if he was still going to argue. Stubborn brat, Jack thought. Jack turned him around and pointed him in the same direction as Sam. He followed him.

"You know Jack, you really have no auth..." A smack was heard. "Ow! You're not allowed to do that either."

"Ya think."

Daniel didn't argue any more, he remembered what Jack had been like on the planet and he wasn't about to push him any further.

Once they were back in bed General Hammond came. They told him what had happened on the planet with a few exceptions. There were some things Daniel was never going to reveal to anyone in particular Jack.

"And you were there for what seemed like months?" General Hammond asked.

"Well Sam arrived there before me."

"And you only met the Creators just before you left? And they made you children again? That must have been unusual."

"It was," Daniel said. Jack squeezed his shoulder. He knew the tough childhood Daniel had had. "You were a great father Jack."

"What I don't understand is why it was a Western town?" General Hammond said.

"That was Teal'c's fault," Sam said. "They read all our minds. They wanted us to be in an era from Earth and they chose that time. Seems Teal'c likes to watch Western series on TV. They didn't want the time to be too primitive or too advanced."

They all looked at Teal'c," I have enjoyed watching many of your Western Series on TV particularly Bonanza and Little House on the Prairie"

"Thank God you weren't into the Waltons or we might all have been children," Jack said. They all laughed. "So I was a cowboy?"

"Yes, Jack." Then he yawned. "They looked just like everyone here but some of them had slightly different characters." He yawned again.

"I think you need to take a rest again," Janet said.

"When can we get out of here?" Sam asked. "No offence, Janet."

"None taken. If you're both feeling alright by lunchtime I think I can let you go as long as there is someone to look after you at home."

"Janet, we feel fine," Sam said.

"You know we weren't treated like this on the planet," Daniel said.

"Did you did as you were told on the planet Danny?" Jack asked. He could see by the blushing on Daniel's face that there was more to tell but he'd wait until they were on their own. "Did that Jack have a way of controlling you? I'd love to know what it was."

"Think I'm feeling tired now," he said.

They both slept for an hour and when they woke Janet let them get dressed. "I'm going to stay with Sam," Jacob said.

"And Danny can come home with me, I want to hear more about his other Jack."

"There's nothing to tell," Daniel said quickly.

There's always something more with you Danny Jack thought.

"The only side effect I can see is the fact they seem to tire more easily. Any problems just phone."

Daniel fell asleep in the truck going to Jack's house. Jack helped him into the settee. He must have nodded off again because he was woken by Jack and given a mug of soup. "Going to sleep all day?"

"I feel better now."

"Good because I'd like to know a few things."

"I've got some for you as well Jack."

"Okay, go ahead."

"On the planet you were very close to your dad but you hardly speak of yours. I don't really want to pry but.."

"Dad and I stopped speaking many years ago. We did sort of make up when Charlie was alive but when he died we lost touch again." Jack looked sad.

"I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have asked."

"No. You're my best friend. If I can't tell you who can I tell."

"You don't have to."

"Sara always said I should talk about it but it was just too painful. Maybe she was right." He took a deep breath. It all started when I was sent to Britain to do some work for the MoD. I was stationed near Oxford. I met the most fantastic woman. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. She said she was working at the University. We spent all our spare time together, every minute we could get time off. I really fell for her. I had a life all planned out for us, hadn't told her though. I spoke to my commanding officer about getting married and how I would go about it. I wanted to surprise her. Then I was posted home. I hardly had time to say goodbye. I gave her my address and phone number told her I would call as soon as I landed which I did. Her number didn't exist."

Jack went to the fridge and got a beer for himself and a bottle of cola for Daniel. Daniel screwed his face at that. "I am not getting on Fraiser's bad side. She knows exactly where to stick those needles where it hurts," Jack said.

"Okay."

The I got a letter from her. She told me she was pregnant." Danny gasped. "I know. She'd written a phone number on the letter and I contacted her. I told her we could get married but she said no. I was furious and then she dropped her bombshell. She was already married. I was stunned, I had no idea." Jack took a swig of his beer. "Then she told me not to try and find her."

"And you didn't?" Daniel found that hard to believe.

"I tried everything but I couldn't find her. She'd given me a false name, I'd never met any of her friends. She didn't even work at the University. About seven months later she sent me a photo with a brief note telling me that she'd had a boy and that they were both healthy. She said her husband had no idea the baby wasn't his and that was the way she wanted it kept."

"I'm so sorry Jack," Daniel said.

"I've kept that picture in my wallet since. That was why Dad and I fell out. He found it and wanted to know who the baby was. He was furious when he found out. My parents were very religious and he kept going on about how I'd let them down. Hell I was an adult not a child. He said I'd deprived them of their first grandchild. We both said things we didn't mean. I stormed out and never went back until Charlie was born. Sara was a great peace maker. Everything was fine until Charlie died. I blamed myself, I couldn't bear to visit dad and see the blame on his face so I took the Stargate mission."

"Hoping you'd never come back." Jack nodded.

"Until I met you and I realised you needed lots of help."

"I wasn't that bad Jack." Jack ruffled his hair. "Can I see the picture?" Jack pulled out his wallet and took out a very worn picture. He handed it to Daniel.

Daniel's face went white. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Should I phone Janet? Say something Danny."

"How did you get this?"

"I just told you."

"You can't have Jack. That's a picture of me. I have one just the same."

"What? It can't be." Daniel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the identical photograph."

"But how? My son was born in 1976, he'd only be 22." He looked up at Daniel who had gone red. "Something you'd like to tell me?" Daniel had heard that tone of voice before from the other Jack, usually when he was in deep trouble. Jack did not look happy.

Daniel became defensive. "I don't know what you're annoyed about. You had an affair with my mum." He stopped. "That means that Melbourne wasn't my father. I'm not a Jackson. You bastard." He lunged at Jack trying to punch him. Jack grabbed his arm and pushed him face down into the settee.

"Enough Danny."

"Let me go, you..." the rest was muffled out by the settee.

"I want you to calm down. I'm going to let you go but if you try to hit me again I'll restrain you. Understand?"

"Yes," Jack held on a little longer, "sir." He let Daniel sit up. "You're my dad."

"I don't see how I can be Daniel. You weren't born in 76."

Daniel looked guilty. "I lied about my age."

"You lied? Why?"

"You wouldn't have let me go. None of you military types would have trusted a nineteen year old no matter how bright he was."

"Hell I left you on Abydos. You were a boy."

Daniel was angry. "I'd looked after myself for years. I don't need you."

"I think you do, son."

"I...." This was too like what had happened on the planet, Daniel wondered if he was dreaming. How could he be Jack's son? "I hate you." He started to cry.

"No you don't." Jack took him in his arms and held him close. "I love you Danny, I couldn't wish for a better son."

"I love you too dad."

Daniel was home.

THE END


End file.
